Tango With the devil
by Ravenuchiha512
Summary: She comes into contact with a case that hits close to her heart, but staying firm and determined, she vows to heal him as well and save him from his inner demons. But she fails to recognize that the man in front of her is not just a man, but the devil himself.
1. File Entry : 1

**12:35 pm | Konoha Civil Hospital | Tuesday**

"Well, let me be the first to tell you that your treatment has been extremely successful as I'm sure you can attest to that yourself" sat in her office, wearing a Grey pencil skirt, accompanied by a blazer of similar color and a plain white buttoned up shirt underneath. Her exotic lavender shaded eyes were hidden behind normal round sight glasses. Her long raven hair dolled up by a small rubber hair band to form a ponytail.

Today was the final day of treatment for one of her long running patients. 35 year old, Hashiro. The man had been diagnosed with an extreme case of depression, that had even resulted in a few suicide attempts, accompanied by many other mental issues. All of this came after he tragically lost his wife during labor, along with his unborn son.

Hinata had immediately taken his case when her superior, Tsuande Senju, told her of the man. Now at age 27, Hinata had finished her doctorate degree in psychology about 3 years prior when she was around 24, and since then, she had built an impressive track record. She was known for her kind and soft nature that helped in treating even the most hostile and aggressive patients. All in all, she sympathized with those who were suffering from mental illnesses because she had gone through extremely close encounters with someone like that before.

"Thank you, . I am in your debt forever. These past few months of therapy and treatment, they have given me hope. Hope that I can forever keep the memory of wife in my heart and still move forward towards a healthier future" Hashiro said in a heartfelt tone as a few tears pricked his eyes.

"You owe me absolutely nothing, . Everything that has happened between us, everything you have achieved, it's all because of you. I merely gave you a small push in the right direction. You are strong. Stronger then you think, , don't ever forget that. Nothing can break you down as long as you stay firm and clear on your thoughts" Hinata reminded him with a determined smile on her face.

"Yes, I will remember that. Everything I have learned from you. I won't forget" Hashiro said nodding his head. Hinata beamed at him and pushed back her chair to stand up.

"Marvelous. Well then, Hashiro, your treatment officially ends today, from here on out, I put my faith in you to make good and healthy decisions in your life" Hinata proclaimed, Hashiro also stood up and smiled at her.

"I will. And thank you for everything, " He said once again, even bowing a little bit.

"Farewell, Isui. And remember, I'm looking forward to you being a lawyer, the next time I see you, okay?" Hinata said with a smirk on her face. Hashiro smiled back at her.

"Yes. I won't let you down. Until we meet again. Goodbye " With that, the man took his leave, leaving Hinata alone in her medium sized office. Hinata sat back on her seat, seemingly free for today. She started going through her emails on her laptop.

Casually strolling through heaps of junk and spam, she stopped when she came across a very important name and an unopened message alongside it.

** |1 unopened message Received: Mon. 1:00 am**

Hinata almost flinched in fear because the message was sent last night, and she didn't open it. Tsunade Senju was not the type of woman you would want to see angry, and not replying her messages was a one way ticket to do just that. Putting her fear aside, she immediately did the logical thing.

Clearing all other thoughts out of her head, she clicked on the message and proceeded to read it.

_"Hinata, I have a new case for you, and this is one is quite rewarding. Unfortunately, due to privacy concerns I cannot tell you about it here. So when you come in tomorrow, please meet in my office immediately. I shall be waiting"._

Nearly jumping out of her chair, Hinata put on her white doctor coat and grabbed her phone before nearly zooming out of her room. Leaving the nurses and patients strolling by just wonder what the hell was that.

Hinata knew the strange looks she was receiving but she knew that nothing these people did could every amount to what Tsuande would to do her if she made her any more late then she already did. Thankfully, even though the hospital was massive with more wards then she could care to count, Tsuande's office was quite near hers.

As soon as Hinata reached the office door, she took a quick stop in front of the door, and stopped to fix her skirt and blazer, before softly knocking on the door. Not a moment later, a female voice was heard.

"Come in" as she entered, Hinata noticed a woman with small dark hair sitting on a desk in the middle of the room, writing down something on a file. The woman immediately looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Don't tell me, . She's waiting for you" The woman said showing a toothy smile.

"I-Is she mad? I swear I didn't read her message last night, Shizune" Hinata reverted into a shy little girl because of Tsuande's fear. The girl in front of her, Tsuande's apprentice, Shizune, just smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe a little annoyed but I don't think anyone can get angry on you, . But either way, I don't think you should make her wait any longer" Shizune said motioning towards another door inside the office, that connected her to Tsunade. Giving her a small nod, Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly walked to the door. Again gathering up her courage, she knocked two times.

"Who the hell is it!" Tsunade's loud and booming voice nearly made the dark haired woman pee herself. Yes, it was that scary and thunderous.

"I-It's me, . H-Hinata" Hinata spoke back in a very soft voice, that she was afraid wasn't going to reach her. But, not a second later, she heard the noise of a chair being pushed back and a few footsteps nearing the door. Realizing what was happening, Hinata immediately stood straight with her face facing forward.

Suddenly the door opened and stood before her Tsunade Senju, in all her curvaceous glory. Her long blonde hair swaying on one side, wearing light make up but a luscious red lipstick. She was wearing a navy blue two piece suit, one that complimented her generous body and accentuated her massive bosoms, and the suit didn't look like it was meant to be worn in an hospital.

"Well! Well! , you sure took your sweet time to come here. I was thinking that you purposely blew me off" Tsunade said with a devious smirk on her face, as she leaned against the door frame. Her posture was enough to intimidate the living hell out of Hinata, who tried her best to remain firm.

"I-I am genuinely sorry, . I f-fell asleep quite early l-last night and I forgot to check my mail this morning, but I assure you, it won't happen again" Hinata stuttered a little in hesitation and fear. Tsunade stood there for awhile just staring at her and it made Hinata feel like she was staring into her soul.

But not a second layer, she let out a small sigh and smiled at her. "Of course, Hinata. I believe you. But please come in. We have some things to discuss" Tsunade leaned on one side, and gave way for Hinata to enter, who did just that.

Once inside, the raven haired doctor took her place on a chair on one side of the desk. Tsunade calmly stepped in front of a cupboard, and opened it. Pulling open a drawer, she took out a file. With the file in her hands, she took a seat on the opposite chair of the desk, facing the Hyuga.

"You said something about a case, in your message. Is it something important?" Hinata asked after she noticed the tense aura the blonde carried with her. Tsunade opened the file and started going through it, before looking up to meet her lavender gaze.

"Yes. It is. You see Hinata. It is a case, but it's not the usual drill, it's actually something quite different. And we don't usually accept cases like this, but I owed someone a favor and let's just say, this is me returning that favor" Tsunade said letting out another sigh. Her words intrigued Hinata who immediately was invested.

"I see. By the way, before you tell me about this, can I ask why you chose me? I mean there are other Psychiatrists here besides me, some even more experienced" Hinata asked, genuinely curious.

"Your right. There are others but I wanted you for this because, the type of problem we're dealing with is - although quite unique and rare - it is still something in your forte. And besides, you have made a good record in your time that you have been here" Tsunade answered truthfully, not beating around the bush much. Her answer satisfied and intrigued Hinata even more as she wondered what kind of patient she'll be dealing with.

"Very well. Please, tell me about this case and the patient" Hinata said in a confident tone with her hands placed on her lap.

"Of course. Starting off, you should know that this isn't a normal case, this is a case that was filed in by the police. They needed help from us to...i guess sort out a situation they have on their hands" Hinata was immediately shocked by her words. This was the first time that the police were involved with a patient.

"The police? How are they involved, " Hinata asked curiously.

"Here's where things get interesting, Hinata. Your patient is a criminal" again Hinata flinched with eyes widened.

"C-Criminal?" She repeated. Tsunade noted her reaction, but kept going. Opening up the file she began to read what was written.

"Yes, dear. He's been charged with multiple counts of aggravated assault and has been found guilty with more then 40 murders, in the last two years" Hinata paled even more when Tsunade spoke further of this ma- no not a man, but a monster.

"He was put on death row and was about to be given the death penalty, but his lawyer claimed that he is mentally ill and he should be given the proper recovery treatment instead of death" as Tsunade spoke, Hinata started piecing the puzzle in her head.

"So the judge granted his request and that is why his case has been brought to us. Your job, if you accept this, is to prove whether or not he is suffering from a mental illness or not. If he is just faking it, then he'll be sent back to death row. If not, then he will immediately start his road to recovery under you. Are we clear" Tsunade finished, her voice unwavering. Hinata remained quiet and pondered over her thoughts. Stuck in a dilemma, she was going back and forth in her mind. But finally she spoke up.

"But - - why? I-I mean...I don't understand? Are they or you really comfortable with me doing therapy for a serial killer? This man - you are describing - seems like a monster. Why did the court even consider the lawyer's appeal in the first place? Mentally ill or not, he killed all those people. He should be given the death penalty without any hesitation" for some reason Hinata grew a little angry because of what was being presented to her. How flawed was the justice system that even the most vile murderer could be given a chance to escape death.

"I know, sweetheart. This is all really screwed up, but this is all managed by the ones in power. Our country is run by people who have no moral sense of justice. And i know it's wrong, but we have no other choice. I do what needs to be done to protect what little skin I have, and sometimes that means doing things a little off the record...I don't want to put this pressure on you, Hinata. Not unless you don't want to. If you don't, then I'll close this case right here and this conversation will have never taken place. The decision is in your hands" Tsunade explained in a solemn and weary tone. She also knew that there was no fair game about this entire trial but in the end, they were not concerned with that. All they needed to do was do what was ordered to them.

Hinata remained quiet, and became lost in her thoughts, wondering whether she should take it or not. If she did then it would be one of the most dangerous cases she ever took. She had dealt with dangerous patients before, ones suffering from quite aggressive and abusive patterns that showed in their mental states. But, from what her senior told her of this man, he was nothing less then the devil himself. But...maybe she could give it a shot. Or at least think about it over a glass of wine.

"Can I see his file for myself? I wish to take some time and decide whether or not I'll take this case" Hinata asked in a guarded tone, looking at the other woman. Tsunade immediately closed the file and slid it over the desk towards Hinata.

"You have a day to decide, Hinata. You'll find everything the police have on this guy in here. From his history, to his past bouts with authority. His crimes and acts of violence, some more explicit then the others so read them with caution, along with his medical history. I'll be expecting an answer by midnight" The finality in her tone made Hinata realize that the conversation was over. She took the file in her hands and stood up from the chair. Saying a small and respectful farewell, she headed out of the office, muttering a small goodbye to Shizune. Hinata went towards her office.

Hinata looked up her schedule and saw that she was free now, she didn't have any more patients or rounds in the hospital, so she decided to call it a day and head home.

**2:15 pm|Cafe Lighthouse|Tuesday**

Before heading home, Hinata made one more stop at her favorite Cafe in town. Cafe Lighthouse . It was not the most popular cafe in town, but it was definitely the most homey for Hinata. It was located in a more secluded and quaint part of the city, which was significantly more pleasant. It wasn't that big but again, it gave off a very cozy vibe.

With the sound of a bell chiming as Hinata entered, she walked towards the counter to place her order.

"Welcome to Lighthouse, what can I get you" A bubbly girl with blonde hair standing behind the counter asked with a smile on her face. From what Hinata assumed, she couldn't be more then 17 or 18 years old.

"Can I get vanilla latte and what's your special for today" Hinata asked as she looked through the menu placed on the desk.

"Well today we are serving our very special chicken alfredo pasta, and it comes along with two free cinnamon rolls" the girl told her as she looked through the list of specials.

"I'll take it" Hinata immediately booked her order.

"Very well. One vanilla latte. One alfredo and two cinnamon rolls. That'll be 35.95 dollars" Hinata calmly opened her purse and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and placed it on the counter. The girl picked it up and quickly back the receipt and change.

"Thank you for placing your order. Please take a seat and it'll be with you in ten minutes" Hinata nodded and did as she was told. Walking in the Cafe, she noticed that most of the Cafe was empty save for a few people. She took her seat by the window and started counting the time till her lunch arrived.

Leaning her head against the window, she watched as the city was being drenched in continuous rainfall. The weather had constantly been really wet for the past months, with the sun coming out barely once or twice. The weather forecast had said that the rainfall will continue and would not be stopping for at least two or three more weeks.

It left the city in quite a sullen outlook. The gloomy dark clouds were always hovering over their heads. The downpour of the rain always following them wherever the people went. And the constant eerie sound of raindrops.

Thankfully Hinata had a car that greatly helped her navigate through the weather. Working in the hospital under Tsunade's guidance had allowed the raven-haired doctor to save enough money to buy herself a car.

Now, make no mistake. She wasn't exactly living an extremely luxurious life. She didn't have butlers or chauffeurs everywhere she went. Well...not anymore. Not since she was disowned by her family.

But, she made just enough that she could easily live a comfortable life. With a generous sized condo, and a 2017 model Honda accord, along with all the necessities in life, Hinata was proud to say that she was happy with where she was.

"Here you are, miss. We hope you enjoy the food" She was broken out of her thoughts when a boy spoke next to her. Whipping her head around, she saw him place her order on the table, before smiling profoundly at her.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will" She replied, the waiter boy took his leave and left Hinata on her own. Not wasting much time, Hinata dug into her small but delicious lunch. First starting off with the cinnamon rolls, she picked one up and started to slowly eat them.

_'I'm free so might as well see what kind of patient we're dealing with here'_ With the cinnamon roll in her hand, she picked out the file from her hand bag and placed it on the table.

Not bothering to wait any longer, she immediately opened it. The first few pages seemed like just useless files, like clauses and privacy concern forms and some sort of agreements.

But then, she scrolled to the complete end, where she knew she would find the thing she was looking for.

The moment that she did...she wished she hadn't. Her mouth was left hung open, the cinnamon roll in her hand left suspended in the air. Her eyes widened with a mix of fear and nostalgia and confusion.

A streak of lightning flew past the sky behind the Cafe. The Thunder boomed menacingly, hinting at a dark omen in the wind.

"N-No...t-this isn't - - t-this isn't possible" Hinata's breath was stuck in her throat, her heart left in a dazed state, her eyes wanting to cry but the fear in her heart stopped them from falling.

Her eyes fixed on a small passport sized mugshot on the top left corner of the file and a name written next to it. A notorious name that had haunted Hinata for so long. The cause of her nightmares . The cause of her beautiful memories. The cause of her immense heartaches.

It was a name she had begrudgingly tried her hardest to forget.

_Name : Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

_Good day to all of you. And welcome to my new story. I know I had said I would do something else, but this had been in my mind for awhile now. I really have alot of ideas for this and I'm sure you'll like it._

_This will be my first explicit story. Since you will be able to tell by the language and whatnot._

_This will be a darkfic, so don't expect much fluffiness._

_But anyway, please comment and tell me what you think about this concept._


	2. File Entry : 2

**7:48 pm|Hinata Hyuga's condo|Tuesday**

It felt like a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from. The ghosts- or ghost from her past, had come back to haunt her once again. Everything came back in the blink of an eye. Like a nightmare, it loomed over her mind. Like a shadow it trailed her wherever she went. Like a leech, it stuck itself onto her skin and refused to let go.

Everything about that time period of her life. Everything about that man. It was like a dark shadow on Hinata's life. The most painful and traumatic phase of her life. And now, just when she thought she had finally moved on ; it had come back. He had come back.

* * *

_'Can I know your name'._

_There he was sitting near the window. As always looking devilishly good looking. Dressed in a black polo shirt, with dark blue jeans and a pair of brown loafers. The gentle smile ever present on his face. And the cause of butterflies in the young waitress's stomach._

_'Hinata. Hinata Hyuga'._

_The smile grew. His eyes were so sharp and dark, but the way he looked at her, they looked so soft and just down right beautiful. Getting up from his seat, he stood in front of her. His tall structure looking down on hers rather tiny one. Extending his hand towards her, he looked into her eyes. The young girl had always been a romantic at heart, and the way this young man had approached her, it all seemed like it came out of a movie._

_Sheepishly smiling, she extended her slightly shaking hand, and accepted his in hers. The sudden tingly feeling of electricity went through her body that was so damn satisfying. Tightening the grip around her small hand, he smiled at her._

_'Nice to meet you, Hinata Hyuga. I'm Sasuke'._

_And needless to say, she knew. She knew that she had stepped into a very strange and unfamiliar world at that moment. But she was more excited then ever to make new discoveries in it. Especially if 'Sasuke' was going to be there with her._

* * *

She sat in her dark bedroom with only a few lamps turned on, giving off a dim illumination in the room. The dark gray hues of the room's walls looking rather eerie. The small grumbling noise of thunder outside her condo, never going away. The rain constantly pouring. Sometimes slow and small drizzles. Sometimes powerful and frightening showers.

Sitting under the covers of her soft bed, she stared at the file that was placed next to her. Where it had been sitting ever since she rushed home from the Cafe. Not feeling courageous enough to open it. Afraid that she would see something she would most definitely regret later.

But just seeing his name after so long, it felt so strange and somewhat nostalgic. And even more strange, was that she couldn't believe how this is all happened. It was like the universe was playing a sick and twisted game with her.

More then a hundred hospitals in a city as massive as Konoha. And he was assigned to the one she was in.

More then a thousand more Psychiatrists currently active in Konoha. And she had to be the one who was presented with his case.

It all seemed like a sick joke. A disgusting and sickening joke, that the universe was playing on her.

Turning her eyes towards the plain file, she gathered the guts to pick it up. Knowing that just sitting here and wrecking her mind wouldn't help her with anything.

_'Your a professional Psychiatrist now, Hinata. Not the dumb girl you were 4 years ago'_ giving herself a pep talk was useless but she still did. But then she began to wonder that there was nothing wrong with just going through his files. Tsunade had given her the choice whether she wanted to accept it or not. She could just read it through and then reject it and Tsuande would give it to someone else and she would go to sleep and wake up like this never happened.

Who was she kidding? She knew that this wasn't something she could pretend didn't existed.

With shaking fingers, she opened the file and went to the last page and went through his physical history. But her eyes subconsciously lingered on the small passport sized pictured in the top right corner.

**Name** : _Sasuke Uchiha._

**Age** : _Twenty seven. 27._

**Gender** : _Male._

**Height** : _Six feet two inches._

**Weight** : _Sixty four kg._

**Known illnesses and medical history (Based on mere hypothesis and under observation)** :_ Depression. Erratic fits. Temperamental issues. Homicidal tendencies. Mentally unstable. Psychopathic tendencies. (All of the mentioned are not yet confirmed by any medical professional but rather what the guards have suggested after observing him over a period of 16 months)._

Hinata let out a small sigh after she red through the small details. She felt like she didn't need to have any sort of therapy sessions with him to determine whether he was mentally ill or not.

She could call Tsunade right now and tell her that 'Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is suffering from all of these and then some'. She knew because she had experienced the traumatizing acts first-hand.

Scrolling over the next page she red the top line.

**Convict's personal history**

_No known records of his upbringing or his own family. No files of the 'Uchiha' in the system database. No history of any sort. Only known history of the convict is when the police was contacted by an anonymous person, that helped the force to arrest him for the first time a few years back._

_Other then that, there is no information about the convict or his past of any sorts._

Again, this wasn't new information to Hinata. This was all something she already knew. Sasuke Uchiha was an enigma and a mystery all wrapped into one. For the longest time she knew him, he never once spoke of his past. He never once mentioned his family. He always made it seem like he didn't belong to any last name.

And it was stupid of her - she admitted to herself - that she was willing to go to such extreme lengths with someone and yet she knew next to nothing about who he was, but at that time, she could've cared less, all she cared about was the handsome way he would smile at her, the loving way he would compliment her, the gentle way he would hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ears. But, in the back of her head, she always had a thought that wherever he came from, it wasn't someplace good.

He wouldn't have been as damaged as he was if he had been brought up in a stable and a normal home. The fact that she was reading his criminal file was a testimony of the fact that somewhere along his childhood, things had gone completely wrong.

With a heavy heart, she scrolled to the final document in the file, the red words were written on top and she knew in mere moments, everything Sasuke Uchiha had done since the last time she saw him would come to light.

**Convict's criminal history**

_Convict was first taken into custody for aggressive behavior and lashing out. Considering that the offense wasn't a major one, he was given a light sentence. 3 weeks in jail, and no chance of early parole, along with community service since he could not pay off the fine._

_He spent the 3 weeks in jail displaying good behavior, by getting along with the guards and other jail mates. His cell guards especially mentioned that he might've been the most nicest prisoner they ever had and they even suspected that the judge accused the wrong guy._

_After his brief stint in jail, he started his community service with an ankle monitor on him. He started working as a janitor in a nearby church. And for the next 8 months, he would go on to perform his duties responsibly and efficiently, even making good relations with others around him. He was given a small room inside the church where he would sleep and rest._

_After 8 months of splendid behavior, his ankle monitor was removed and his charges were dropped. Being a free man, the convict left town, leaving Konoha. But, only after he was gone that the shocking discovery of his gruesome acts came to light._

_Many of the sisters complained of the disgusting and vile smell that would come from his room after he left. The putrid smell would almost make them vomit. One day, the pastor of the church along with two other sisters decided to clean out his room in hopes of ridding the room of whatever it was that was causing the smell._

_As they began cleaning, one of the sister's started tracing the smell, following the trail, it ended up leading her to the bed placed in a corner of the room. Once the bed was removed, the pastor came upon the shocking sight of a hole in the cement floor, at least 6 feet in length and wide enough to fit a full adult male._

_Inside they found the rotting corpses of five people. A man, a woman, and three small children. The corpses were later recognized by the sisters. They were a family that regularly attended church and even more shockingly, they had seen the family closely interacting with the convict when he worked as a janitor._

_The case was once again filed in, and a manhunt was started against the convict. But since he had no known accomplices or any links of any kind, it was near impossible finding him. The only thing they knew was that he had left Konoha._

_The Konoha police department sent the case to all other neighboring countries and officially started a continent wide search for the man._

_The convict would not be seen for another 4 months. But then, a tip came in that a man resembling the convict was seen in a nightclub in the cloud country, hanging with a group of young females._

_The cloud police department immediately jumped on the tip and started searching for him. But during the search, one night a call came in around 2:41 am in the morning that 4 girls were found dead in a room in a girls dorm. Autopsy reports from the bodies told the police that the girls were drugged and viciously sexually assaulted before they were mutilated by the murderer._

Hinata's eyes were wide and her mouth was left wide open as she red through the details. The horror going through her mind was too much for anyone to bear. But regardless she still kept on reading.

_Once the news broke out about the tragedy, the same tip who first told us about his sighting in the club, said that these were the same girls he saw hanging with the convict. Confirming our suspicions that it was his work._

_The convict was officially added in the continents most wanted list, and the search continued. But like before, it was like he disappeared off the face of the planet._

_After that another 12 months passed by and no news came from anyone and neither did anyone see the convict again. The police still worked to find him but the effort decreased since most thought he could've just vanished in the air or more conveniently, was dead somewhere._

_Exactly 13 months after the murders in the cloud country, a local farmer in the sand country saw someone resembling the convict in a small remote town. The farmer told the police that a young man in his 20's had started living in one of the farm houses in the town. He said that the man would routinely be seen coming in and out of the house with accompanying females. And it was around that time that many girls started going missing._

_Once the farmer's call started gaining traction, the sand police force went for an investigation to see for themselves. Upon reaching the farmhouse, they found it to be completely empty. But they did find some things that helped them realize that somebody had been living there._

_In the house, one of the policemen found a locked basement located inside the house. The police broke through and inside they found multiple naked and decaying bodies of young women that all showed signs of gruesome assault and violence on them. On the site, the forensics analysis experts found semen samples near the dead bodies and some on the bodies. The samples were processed in labs and were found to be belonging to the convict._

_That day the sand police department found the bodies of more then 20 females, all ranging from ages 22-40. And all of whom had been reported missing in the last 12 months. Some belonged to the town they were living in and some from far off cities. All of them died due to various different reasons, including, violent assaults by crowbars, hammers, daggers and an assortment of other weapons._

"W-What happened to you, Sasuke?" Hinata couldn't stop the tears of pain and horror that fell from her eyes. It was so strange to imagine that the man she spent so much time with could do something like this. She knew that he was mentally disturbed and somewhat violent but she didn't know that he was damaged enough to do something as cruel and terrible as this.

_Exactly 1 month after the findings in the sand country. The convict was spotted by a waiter in a local motel in the rain country. The police confirmed the call and immediately took action. Cutting off all city exits, and setting up multiple perimeters around the block the motel was located in._

_Once every vantage point was secured, they burst in and luckily found the convict in his room in the motel, and before he could do anything else, the police subdued him and arrested him._

_After his files of transfer were processed, he was delivered from the sand country back to us, Konoha. He was put in a prison until his sentence hearing. While in prison, the guards noticed that he started behaving extremely erratic and aggressive. He would lash out at anyone he felt like, abusing them verbally. His three cellmates also fought him from time to time._

_It all boiled down until one morning the guard came to his cell and found him smeared in blood from head to toe with the bodies of his now dead cell mates placed next to him. The more disgusting fact of their death was that the coroner told them that he killed them by ripping out their internal organs with his bare hands._

_After that, the judge immediately gave him the death sentence and gave him the highest penalty._

_Death by the electric chair._

_He was put on death row, and was now waiting for his final day. But during that time, in one of the court hearings, his lawyer said in his defense that the convict was suffering from mental issues and should be treated like a patient in accordance to the country's laws._

_The judge acknowledged his plea and gave him an ultimatum. If it is proven that he is mentally ill or suffering from some disease then he will be put off death row and will receive proper treatment, but if it is just a lie put up by the lawyer then the convict will wait for his sentence as planned._

Finally closing the file, Hinata took a deep breath and leaned back against the soft pillow of her bed, looking up at the grey ceiling, she didn't notice the tears falling out of her eyes. Or even if she did, she was too shocked to do something about them.

"He...He murdered them...in cold blood" She whispered to herself, still trying to wrap her head around the information she just saw.

It was clear that the man she once knew had fallen down an extremely dark path after they both 'parted' ways. Even at that time, Hinata knew that there would be some sort of a mental impact on his psyche after she went through with what she later did. But she didn't think that it would end up sending him completely off the rails.

If only she knew that he would end up doing something like this, she would've even tried to help him instead of doing what she did. If only she knew that how much hurt she was going to cause to so many families for letting a monster like Sasuke Uchiha run free, she would've done something else.

He killed them all. All those people, without a second thought. He murdered them all in cold blood. And not only murder, he had done every heinous and disgusting and vile act of torture on them before ending their lives.

Sasuke Uchiha was a monster and Hinata knew that she would be doing the world a favor if she decided to fake her report and tell Tsunade that 'the lawyer was lying and he isn't mentally ill and he did everything because he wanted to do it'. She could lie, and he would be sentenced to death soon.

But...it was never easy for her.

* * *

_'Hinata, I really liked spending time with you today'._

_Standing outside her rather tiny apartment room, the handsome raven stood in front of the meek girl with her hands in his. Hinata couldn't fight back the smile on her face. Today was their first ever date, and he had taken her to the carnival. And it couldn't have been more perfect._

_'M-Me too, Sasuke. I-I h-had a great time with you'._

_She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. She knew that she was naturally shy, but for some reason walking next to someone as gorgeous as him, she felt like she wasn't worthy of him. He clasped her hands tightly, his bigger warm hands felt so nice against her small ones._

_'Hinata'._

_She looked up immediately, her name from his mouth felt so satisfying to hear. She didn't think she could ever love her name more then she did right now._

_'Y-Yes?'._

_She was stunned by the light in his dark eyes and the gentle and wondrous smile on his face as he looked down at her._

_'You are...so beautiful, Hinata'._

_She was so taken back by his words, that she didn't even realize what she had heard until his soft lips were pressed against hers in the most gentlest way possible. He kissed her with the most care and calmness she had ever felt from anyone. He didn't push her or made her feel uncomfortable. It was...perfect. It was her first kiss and she was assured that nobody else could ever kiss her the way 'Sasuke' kissed her._

_As they both parted, he kissed her forehead lightly once again and took a step back. Showing his smile once again, he bid her goodbye with a few words._

_'I hope I see you again soon, my sunny place'._

* * *

The memories of her past broke her heart once again. Her tears came rushing out, and she didn't try to stop them.

This is what stopped her from calling Tsunade and lying about Sasuke's condition.

Because somewhere inside her, somewhere very deep, in a dark nook inside her body and inside her heart.

Whether she knew it or not.

She still cared about him.

And so, with a heavy heart, she picked up her cell phone and dialed her senior's number.

The bell ringed a few times before, the husky voice of Tsunade came through.

"_Hinata. Since you're calling at this hour, I'm going to assume you've made a decision about the case_?" she asked in a straightforward tone, not bothering to beat around the bush. Hinata cleared her throat and swallowed the lump in her throat due to the excessive crying.

"Y-Yes, I have made my decision" She replied, trying to sound confident.

"_Good. So what will it be_?" Tsunade asked again. Taking a deep breath, Hinata finally answered.

"I accept it, I'll take on Sasuke Uchiha's case" for a second, she pondered whether she did the right thing or not, but she was broken out of her thoughts when Tsunade spoke back.

"_Excellent to hear that my dear. You will be starting tomorrow. And I will explain everything once you get here in the morning_" Hinata could tell that Tsunade was proud to hear her decision, and even she was proud of herself for taking this case.

"Of course, . I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye" Hinata was exhausted from this whole ordeal and immediately cut off the call and fell against the bed.

But as soon as she closed her eyes. Her thoughts only went to one person. And his voice ringing in her ears.

_'My Sunny place'._


	3. File Entry : 3

**8:09 am|Konoha Civil Hospital|Wednesday**

"Good morning, ".

"Mornin, Doc".

"How are you, Hinata".

Not well. The Hyuga was not well. But nobody else seemed to notice that. As she walked through the familiar lobbies and corridors, she could not shake off the small shivers that her hands had. Nor could she help the trembling in her legs. But after years of training and practice, one of the many things she had learned, that she applied to herself when she was dealing with patients and in her daily life. Never show your emotions, and always keep them in check.

So even if she was a nervous mess inside, and a firecracker away from a breakdown. Outside, she showed the perfect face of tranquility and peace and professionalism. Every nurse or hospital attendant that greeted her, she greeted back in equal politeness and a soft friendly smile.

Usually the off-white walls of the hospital looked much more beautiful and refreshing. The hospital was her safe place, here she could be free and do what she loved most. It was a place that was much more of a home to her then her house. But, today that feeling was nowhere near her. She just felt that something bad was going to happen. Today the booming sound of the thunder outside and the showers of cold unforgiving rain, made the walls surrounding her suffocating and uncomfortable.

Her suspicions were only confirmed more, the moment she spotted a couple of men in police uniform moving out and about her department. Working in the hospital, she was used to seeing many policemen coming in, sometimes for treatment of their wounded comrades, and sometimes to keep a more critically injured criminal from dying. But never before had she seen this many policemen and all of them in the department she operated.

Tsunade had messaged her and asked her to come see her first thing in the morning, saying that the police were told of her decision to check the criminal for signs of mental illness or not. And the chief of police had responded, saying that they would like to get this procedure underway and finished as quickly as possible.

As the Hyuga approached her HOD's(Head of Department) office, she noticed the two men in uniform standing outside, fully loaded. For some reason, because of her past traumatic experiences, the sight of pistols still made her increasingly uncomfortable and afraid.

The men noticed her walking towards the office and one of the men spoke when she stood infront of the office. "Can we help you, Doctor" A dark skinned man, asked in a gentle and polite tone, as he regarded the pale-eyed doctor.

Hinata just smiled politely and responded. "Yes, I believe asked for me. Hinata Hyuga" Hinata flashed her badge, and the two immediately recognized her. They held open the door and motioned for her to enter.

"Sorry for keeping you, the chief and deputy are waiting for you inside" Hinata showed them a mannered curt nod and clutched her hand bag firmly before entering inside. Inside there was one more policeman standing right next to Shizune's desk, looking straight forward.

"Shizune" Hinata greeted Tsunade's apprentice with a nod and a smile. The dark haired woman on the desk immediately smiled back and pressed a button on her desk.

"Hinata. Go in, their waiting for you" Hinata remained professional and calm and strutted through the office with an of air of confidence surrounding her. But again, inside she could feel her organs jumbled up and flying all over the place. A loud beep was heard in the room, and then a clicking sound of the door being opened was heard.

The ravenette took a gulp of air and turned the knob before entering inside. Hinata's eyes immediately met the elder women's who was sitting in a professional posture behind her desk. Her eyes wandered to a rather burly and older man with long white hair dressed in a police uniform sitting opposite to her. And another third presence, a man much younger then the two sitting down, and closer to her age, with dark hair that was tied up into a rather strange style.

" , you called for me" Hinata announced her presence in a soft voice as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Suddenly all eyes fell on her, the two men immediately looked behind them and set their gazes on the woman at the door. Tsunade immediately smiled and spoke.

"Ah, Hinata, please come in, take a seat. Jiraiya, this is the doctor I was telling you about" The two men stood up from their chairs, and Hinata immediately felt like a dwarf in their presence. Both of them overbearing with their suave looks, calm and cool demeanor. Hinata bowed in a polite manner and walked closer.

" , this is Jiraiya, Chief of the Konoha police department" As Tsunade introduced her, Hinata saw a wide smile form on the Chief's face as he held his hand out.

"It is absolutely wonderful to meet you, . When Tsunade told me about you, I had made up an image of an old woman in my mind, if I had known I would be meeting with such a beautiful woman, I would worn my expensive cologne" Sadly by the time his words ended, Hinata had already accepted her handshake. And in an instant, she smiled nervously and started to retract it. Feeling rather uncomfortable at the older man's flirty words.

"Lay off her, you old pervert, you're scaring her. Don't mind this old fool, . You'll get used to him...Oh and I forgot" Tsuande immediately gestured to the other man who was sitting and observing them all quietly with a bored expression on his face. "This is Shikamaru Nara, the deputy behind the arrest of the criminal you'll be examining today" Suddenly Hinata snapped her eyes toward the young man, and for a second she just let her mind grasp the idea that this was the man who locked up the monster she knew in her past life.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, deputy" Hinata's curt nod was stiff for some reason, as she stared into the deputy's eyes.

"Likewise, doc" He replied back. Soon all of them were settled down in their seats, and Tsunade spoke up.

"Now then, I believe we should get to business. But first, Chief, I believe you have something to say to " Hinata noticed the sudden change in the Chief's demeanor, suddenly going from goofy and funny to cut-throat serious and composed. His steely gaze pinned Hinata down, but Hinata remained unfazed and unwavering, and stared right back.

"Yes, I do. Doctor, Tsunade told me that you accepted this case after reading the subject's file. So I am already sure that you are more then aware of the crimes Uchiha Sasuke is accused of and is arrested for. And I just want to let you know that you have the choice to back away. In my long career, I have seen many messed up fellers, but after just talking with him for awhile, I can tell you that I have never met someone quite as 'evil' as him. He feeds on negative emotions and trying to get him to see sense or logic is impossible" Hinata was still processing Jiraiya's words, but hearing his name brought back so many impossibly beautiful memories.

* * *

_It was the season of blooming flowers and cool winds of the impending winter and goodbye of a hot summer. The birds were chirping over her head, as she walked through the streets of Konoha, her hand in the grasp of a much bigger and warmer one._

_She had realized just how beautiful it felt to share her heart with. And she couldn't believe she was so lucky enough to find someone as quite perfect as 'Him'._

_"This feels like a dream"._

_He stopped and turned to her with a small smile when he heard her voice._

_"What feels like a dream"?_

_His sweet and husky voice filled with that dreamy vibrato, it always thrilled her down to the bottom of her heart._

_" This. A-All of it. You...It all f-feels like a-a beautiful dream, it's t-too perfect to be r-real"._

_She noticed the way his eyes softened and he turned to hold both of her hands in his as he gazed at her with his beautiful ebony orbs._

_"Well, I don't know anything about that. But I do know one thing, if this is a dream...then I never want to wake up...I could shut the entire the world off, and rest in an eternal slumber if it means I get to be near my sunny place"._

_Hinata couldn't help the giggle that escaped nor could she stop the fluttering of her heart. She just sheepishly embraced him and laid her head on his chest._

_"Y-You need t-to stop s-saying s-stuff like that...m-my heart c-can't bear t-this much fluttering" the young girl giggled happily and rubbed her face in his rich natural musk._

_"Are you really asking me to stop my cheesy words of affection, Hina? You know I would bring the stars to you if I could, but I will never stop saying my cheesy proclamations of my feelings for you"._

_His chest vibrated as he chuckled and she laughed with him. Standing there amidst the falling cherry blossoms, she felt like everything was in it's rightful place. That the universe was finally on her side and things were finally going her way._

* * *

Oh how those days now haunt her! How each memory she had of him infested inside her like small tumors. Each word he spoke was now a reminder of how foolish and downright stupid she was. Each moment she spent with him, now reminded her of how lucky she was to get out with her life. How she had spent all those times in the arms of a vicious psycho.

"Hinata!" She suddenly jumped a little as she was snapped out of her thoughts whens she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Y-Yes, ...I'd like to take the case, I am aware of the risks and I'm prepared to face them fully. Although I am curious as to where you want this examination to be held" Hinata put on her poker face and turned to Jiraiya.

"I told you she wouldn't back down, Jiraiya" Tsunade spoke with a grin on her face, as Jiraiya sighed and spoke.

"Very well then. I'm impressed with you. Not many would be able to hold onto their senses after being ordered to examine someone like the Uchiha, but it seems Tsunade was right to trust you" Hinata smiled and felt proud after hearing such words of praise, but her smile fell when she heard his next words.

"And as for the examination, well Tsunade was already assured that you wouldn't back down so we decided to get this done fast. Hence, Sasuke Uchiha is currently locked and cuffed and currently waiting for you in your office. Where you'll be examining him" Hinata wanted to feel more shocked after hearing this revelation, but for some reason she felt like it was coming.

It would certainly explain the vast and abundant number of policemen in their department. It made sense now, especially now that she knew that an extremely dangerous and unstable psychopath was in the building.

"Oh...well, I suppose I should be on my way then" The Hyuga replied in an extremely soft and quiet voice, one that barely reached the three pair of ears.

"Excellent. Shikamaru, escort her and do brief her on some points she should keep in mind when dealing with the man" Jiraiya just gestured to the quiet man, and he slowly sat up with a loud groan,and a few quiet words that Hinata interpreted to be 'Troublesome'.

"You'll have three hours with him, Hinata, and good luck" Tsunade said with a smile as Hinata nodded back and exited the office with the deputy.

As Hinata walked towards her office, a few steps behind the young deputy, she felt that fear and anxiety coming back in full force. She had managed to keep her head the whole time, but it seemed like an even harder thing to do, now that she knew she was going to meet him in a few moments.

"You might wanna lose that look, Doc" Hinata's head snapped up and met Shikamaru who was glancing over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"That look of vulnerability. He'll use it against you. It's one of the things he's the best at" Suddenly Hinata was reminded of the fact that this man probably knew Sasuke Uchiha better then she did, especially since the Sasuke she knew was just a mask, the one he knew was the real Sasuke behind the facade she knew.

"Deputy, you've been following 's case for a long time now, surely you must be aware of what he did and why...can I get your personal opinion about his condition before I see for myself" Hinata commended herself for keeping such a firm and straight tone. Shikamaru just sighed and took his time before answering.

"As a man of the law, if you ask me, I would say that he is just a purely evil being. The things he has done, he did not do them for money or any material gain, they were all for his own pleasure. All the killings, and rapes and whatnot...but, as a rational man, I like to believe that nobody is truly born evil, it's merely the circumstances one goes through that changes our moral compass. So, in that case, I do believe that somewhere along his childhood, some things had gone really bad, that made him what he is today".

Hinata was surprised by how insightful and impressive the deputy's statement was. She agreed that most people that show traits of sociopaths or psychopathic tendencies tend to have suffered heavy traumas in their early childhood, or growing up. But, then again, she wondered, the times she spent with him before, he had never once acted out or showed signs of unstability. He always had his emotions in check and was just such a gentle and beautiful human being.

"Hm" Hinata took his words and acknowledged them. Before quietly mentally preparing herself for her encounter with the man that changed her life.

* * *

**7:15 am|Konoha Civil Hospital|Wednesday**

They were holding him in a straitjacket when they brought him in. The official opening time for the hospital was 8 in the morning, even though it was operating and running 24/7. Therefore, when he walked in with a dozen or more policemen by his sides, behind his back and infront of him, he only saw a handful of people and some families. Mostly it was the administration officials and staff members, lots of nurses and attendants.

They told him that he wasn't going to be thrown in the loony bin, nor would he be dying by the electric chair anytime soon, which is what he had in his mind. Instead, he was told that a psychologist would be examining him to determine whether he was really fucked up in his head or not. Frankly, if you asked him, it would be better if they just carried out the death penalty. It used to be fun, living, once upon a time. Now, it was just a fucking bother. Everyday, just trying to make sense of the hell he was living in. Each day, those goddamn voices getting louder and louder. It made him mad that they didn't just kill him.

It made him mad enough that he wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to see red. He wanted to get a taste of that thick and velvety liquid to ease his demons. Now, in this hospital around him. There were so many. Men, women even children, he had only tasted a child's blood a few times before, but he was curious for more. This hunger and a thirst that had been raging inside him since he was a child. These voices that made him go crazy. Everything disappeared only when he was with _her_ and when that band-aid that was holding him together was lifted, it just unleashed so many years of thirst and hunger.

And it took him 2 or 3 years, to sate it. But the one thing he realized, now that everything had been done, that it was the thrill of seeing a human dying that was so euphoric. That adrenaline that rushed through him, when he would see the light fade out of their eyes as he choked them. Or the curiosity to see just how many thrashes from a metal rod a human body could take before it falls apart. But probably his most favorite was when he would act in the middle of fucking a woman like an animal. Sometimes, they would come with him willingly after seeing his good looks and charm, other times he would just have to take them.

But, either way, just remembering how they would be so lost in pleasure with his cock buried firmly inside them, that they would never see the knife. He could close his eyes and almost visualize the way the blood would splurt out as he would slash their throats while they would be screaming his name in ecstasy. He was convinced nothing could make him orgasm harder then the sight of beautiful woman coated in her own blood while riding his member.

That animalistic craving was what he needed to sate, because only after that would he feel like the drums banging against his skull lessen a little. After his arrest, he only got to see the sight of pure and tasty blood only once when he ripped out the innards of his cell mates. Oh, was that pleasurable. The voices had been going crazy inside him. They were thrashing and raging like wild beasts because of the thirst. He can't even properly recall the whole ordeal now, it was done in just a state of crazed out ecstasy, that he only came too after he was holding his cell mates intestine in his hand.

And now, it had been a long time again. And he could slowly feel his grip loosening off the steering wheel. The police, those bastards had just made a huge mistake. They had brought him to a place where he was surrounded by delicious blood bags. They should've thrown him in a ditch or the bin, or better yet, killed him. He didn't want to kill anyone in here, but he knew he couldn't hold back too long.

"Uchiha, keep you're fucking eyes ahead, and listen up" Sasuke's ears perked up and he glanced towards his left where a silver haired policeman was walking, his face covered upto his nose by a mask and his eyes glaring at him.

"I have been informed to tell you that they have found a psychologist to evaluate you. What I need you to understand is that I want you on your best behavior here. If I see you acting up in anyway that affects the doctor, you'll regret it. So, be a good little boy and just do what the lady says, understand" The Uchiha's ears ignored everything else and just focused on the 'lady'. So they were sending in a bitch to evaluate him.

He almost scoffed at this. That poor, poor woman. Maybe he would sate his thirst a little today, perhaps starting with her.

The unit of policemen walked the convict towards office of the doctor that would be performing the examination. A couple of men walked next to the silver haired man and saluted.

"Lieutenant Hatake, Chief Jiraiya has gained you clearance from to go ahead and settle the convict in the office. will be here in 30 minutes" The Uchiha's ears perked up and suddenly he felt oddly nostalgic when he heard that name.

_Hyuga._

He also used to know a Hyuga, once upon a time. Oh, how he remembered her. She was a gem, a gem that didn't belong to this planet. He almost smiled when he remembered her beautiful features, her perfect curves, her amazing personality. Years of fucking, but he could say without hesitation that nobody could hold a candle to the pleasure she gave him. She was a shy little thing out in the streets, but in the bed she turned into a whore.

But, she wasn't one. A whore would be someone who was used by multiple men. She was just his. She only belonged to him and no-one else. A lifetime he had spent with his mind clouded with unexplained rage and anger and just the ache to destroy, but with her, he could actually say that he was at peace.

She brought him peace, but, it all turned black when that bitch screwed him.

Alas, now those times had passed, he didn't even know where she was. But, the one thing that really fucked with his mind was the fact that so many times he had wanted to go out and find her, and to just end her perfect little existence. He wanted to enjoy the taste of her sweet body once more, before ripping her apart. And yet, he never could.

He never really could convince his body to act and kill her. So, he just left. He found his pleasure in killing others.

And now, it seemed like some other poor bitch from her family would be the one examining him.

But, this time, he would sate his thirst. Even if she was just a relative or cousin, who was examining him, he would kill her and taste her.

All in the name of his dear and beautiful 'sunny place'.

* * *

**8:13 am|Konoha Civil Hospital|Wednesday**

"Here we are" Hinata was surprised to see about a dozen men just stationed outside her office. All just to prevent the monster who was sitting inside from letting loose. Hinata observed as a silver haired man stepped out of her office and approached the two of them. He looked more mature and experienced then the man next to her.

"Nara" Shikamaru immediately bowed and nodded in respect, and Hinata realized that he was of a higher rank.

"Lieutenant Hatake, this is , she'll be evaluating the convict. Doc, this is Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake" Hinata bowed in respect, and the older man did the same as Shikamaru introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor" Kakashi extended a hand and Hinata politely smiled and accepted.

"Likewise, Lieutenant, is the prisoner inside?" Hinata's heart thumped at her own question.

"Yes, we should get started then. Follow me" As Kakashi was about to open the door and walk back in, Hinata immediately spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I need to make one thing clear that during this session, I only want the prisoner and myself inside" all the men exchanged glances at her firm statement, before Kakashi sighed and spoke.

"Doctor, I don't think you realize how extremely dangerous this man is. Even though he is in a straitjacket and cuffed, he can still attack or lash out. We need to do this for your safety" Hinata wanted to say she knew it better then all of them, that this man was dangerous. But, right now she needed to stay professional and handle this.

"Lieutenant, this evaluation can only proceed if i'm alone with him. If there are cops inside, watching him, he'll only stay defensive and I won't learn anything. With me, someone who's a neutral party, he'll open up easier. Therefore, I need to handle this alone. You all can wait outside here" Hinata was proud at how firm and confident her voice was. She had just marked a statement to a man of the law, without stuttering a little. She wished her father could see her now and regret the decisions he made regarding her.

Kakashi turned his gaze to Shikamaru who just shrugged and grinned a little. "She's got a point Lieutenant" Kakashi sighed at his junior's comment. Before finally giving up, as he stood outside.

"Alright, Doctor Hyuga. You win. But, if anything happens, we'll be inside in an instant" Hinata nodded and thanked him for his trust in her before she stepped before her office door.

Taking a big gulp of air, she placed her hand on the knob and turned it before pushing it open.

As she walked inside, she felt the outer world fading away. Soon as her eyes set on the figure sitting opposite to her desk,who's head also snapped upwards as the door opened. The moment their eyes met, everything came hurling back. And the doctor schooled her expressions as best as she could, but even the convict couldn't hide the shock of the way his mouth was left hanging open.

The door slowly closed behind her, cutting the two of them off from the world outside. Hinata slowly walked closer to her desk, observing the way she was being watched. Finally she set her bag down on her desk and sat about 3 feet away from the restrained man who was still in shock.

She smiled softly as she gazed into his eyes, those same beautiful ebony orbs that made her fall in love with him.

_"Hello, Sasuke"._


	4. File Entry : 4

**8:14 am|Konoha Civil Hospital|Wednesday**

"Hello, Sasuke".

He had changed. That was the first thought that came to her mind. He looked different then the last time she saw him. Back then he looked like a prince. Prim, proper, clean-cut. Now, it was the opposite. He looked like a wild and untamed hunter. Rough, rugged and devilishly good-looking. Yes, she could still admit that, Sasuke Uchiha still looked like an exquisite art piece that jumped out of the canvas. That sharp jawline, that thin and finely sculpted nose, those thin lips and finally...his eyes.

God, those same dark and mysterious eyes that had lured her before. They just held something in them, that captivated her and made her want to spend days just gazing into his eyes. His hair had grown a lot since the last time she had seen him. But it didn't look bad, instead it made him look that much more handsome.

Hinata knew her thoughts were less then professional, but she couldn't help it. It had been more then 2 years since she had seen the man. She wanted to take her time and see everything that had changed. And from the way he was staring at her, he was doing the same thing.

"You know what I want to do right now, Hina"?

Oh, that voice...just that voice was enough to get her drunk in ecstasy. That husky and soft, velvety tone. His tone was playful, even a little bit affectionate, she realized.

"No, Sasuke, can you tell me" She replied with a gentle smile on her lips as she stared back. She saw the way a small smirk made it's way onto his face.

"I want to rip this fucking thing off and touch you...because I still can't believe if it's my mind playing tricks on me or is the woman sitting infront of me really the one who I gave my heart and soul" A small giggle escaped the doctor at hearing his words.

"If I remember correctly, did I not specifically ask you to stop saying these cheesy lines, Sasuke" Hinata said recalling an old memory. And it seemed like Sasuke immediately caught on.

"And do you not remember my words when I said that I would bring you the stars If I could...but I can't stop saying these cheesy lines of affection" He slowly eased into a smile. Hinata softly smiled a little before she realized that she was wasting time.

And she also felt ashamed of herself that she was recalling nostalgic memories with a man who killed and destroyed so many innocent lives, like this was some old reunion. Her smile slowly faded into a thin line. She put her hand in her coat and took out an audio recorder and placed it on the table. She observed as the Uchiha's playful look also disappeared and tense look formed.

"Let's catch up some other time, Sasuke. Now, I would like to begin your evaluation. You have made a lot of people angry and now it's upto me to determine whether you should be left alive and treated or whether you should be put down" Hinata realized that the more she spoke, the more confident she felt.

"Sure. Sooner we can get over with this fucking thing, the sooner I can get out" Hinata noticed the underlying rage in the Uchiha's calm tone. But remaining steadfast and firm, she turned on the audio recorder and took out her notepad. And turned to the dark-haired man.

"This is Doctor Hinata Hyuga, performing the evaluation for Sasuke Uchiha, per ordered by the Konoha police department...Now, , to start things off, I want to ask you something simple. And I would like an honest answer".

"Sure, go ahead, doctor".

"How do you feel right now"?

"How do I feel?...well, I guess I feel fine. A little bit irritated because of this fucking thing on me but other then that i'm good".

" , can you tell me a little about yourself? About your family or your background, perhaps?"

"...No".

"No? What do you mean 'No'"?

"...No means you stay the fuck out of the things that I don't want to talk about, 'Doctor'!".

Hinata remained calm but she clearly noticed the sudden change in his behavior and temper. Quickly writing down a few things on her notepad.

"Well, it doesn't really work like that, . I won't stop asking questions just because you don't like them...but, for now let's move on to some other things...Do you know why you are in police custody"?

"...Because I killed a few people and everybody got their panties in a twist, fucking pricks".

" , the way you talk, it makes it seem like killing people is nothing...is that how you feel"?

"Look , I know some people might think that killing is some big fucking thing, but it's really not...it's just a human...you kill one, there are billion more still alive...it's not gonna make any fucking difference if I kill one".

"And does that make it better, ? Do the numbers justify your actions and the consequences of those said actions"?

"It doesn't really matter what I think, Doctor. Nothing in this world really does matter to me that much, to be perfectly honest. I just do what I want to do, when I want to, too who I want to. I don't care if my actions are justified or not".

"But, , what gives you the right to take the lives of others? Who gave you the right to be the judge,jury and executioner"?

"Nobody gave me that right. Like I said before, I did it because I could and wanted to. It-It's like an itch, you know. It just needs to be scratched. So when that itch acts up, I feel the need to do the things I did".

"Why, enlighten me? Why do you feel the need to hurt others"?

Hinata noticed the way the Uchiha was becoming a little more agitated and she saw the way his eyes were rolling around as if trying to get out somehow.

" ! I asked you, why do yo-"?

"BECAUSE THEY WON'T FUCKING LET ME LIVE OTHERWISE!".

The Hyuga was startled as she leaned back a little, after hearing the way the man snarled and shouted out.

"Who won't let you live? Did someone threaten you to do this"?

"No...No...No...they...these fucking...these goddamn voices in my fucking head, Doctor...they get so, so loud...and angry...and when they do...when they get angry...I get angry...and when I get angry" His eyes matched the Hyuga's pale ones and it almost scared Hinata to see the insanity and anger in them. "I hurt people".

Hinata quickly wrote down all the things she observed before moving forward.

"These voices you say, , did they tell you to kill all those people and do bad things to them"?

"...Some of them, yes...others, I just felt mad and angry and they were there and I just felt a thirst that I had to sate".

"A thirst?...For what exactly"?

"For the thing that keeps you alive, my dear! The thing that keeps that fucking organ in your chest pumping! That...That exquisite liquid that makes the finest wine in the world look like piss...That-It...It keeps me going...that blood".

Hinata kept her expressions cold and motionless, but on the inside she was afraid and shocked to hear the way the man was talking. That demented grin on his lips and the way he was moving trying to somehow escape.

There was no doubt about it, Sasuke Uchiha definitely was mentally disturbed and completely insane.

"But, , don't you ever think that what you did was wrong? What about the families of the victims, do you think they deserved this"?

"You want the honest answer, Doctor" Hinata nodded slowly. "I don't feel those emotions. I did what I had to do. It's not my fault that they were infront of me when I needed to kill. It's there fault for being weak".

"What about the women? The ones you hurt. I have red your files, . What about all those unspeakable horrors that were committed on those women by your hand? What kind of things did the voices tell you that made you want to do that"?

"I-I...I don't know".

Hinata slowly observed as a look of confusion arose on his face. So she pushed a little harder.

"I'm going to need something more then that, ...You know what I'm talking about, right? The collage dorm, the farmhouse. All those acts of debauchery and sexual violence. Those were done by your hands, and I would like to know why".

The room became quiet, as Hinata observed the Uchiha who was hiding his face behind his hair as he stared down at his lap. The silence was broken when Sasuke spoke in a somewhat estranged tone.

"S-Sometimes...Sometimes, i-it all gets too loud...the-the voices become too much to handle...and I-I...I blackout" Hinata's interest was peaked once more by his words. "And...when I come too...I-I have already done it".

"So, these blackouts occur on a routine? Or is it something that happens once in a blue moon"?

"I don't know!...When...when I-I...see s-something I like...something I want...the voices become loud...and if I resist that ache...that need...then they become louder and...and I lose consciousness".

Hinata plainly observed him for a few moments, noted his body language, gauged his aura and his vibes. As she jotted down some things after hearing his estranged words.

"Very well, I think we don't need to waste more time here. I already think I know what i'm dealing with here" Hinata slowly pushed back her chair and started to get up.

"Oh, do you now? You know what's wrong with me, Doctor?" She noticed the primal look in the Uchiha's eyes and the manic grin on his lips.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that, . But, I can assure you, we'll be seeing each other very soon...I'll send Lieutenant Hatake in to take care of you" Hinata switched off the audio recorder and put on her coat. She was starting to realize what she was dealing with, or maybe a little clue of what she was dealing with. But, either way, it was clear that the Uchiha wouldn't be biting the dust anytime soon.

She was about to leave when the Uchiha's menacing voice reached her ears. "You know, I kinda liked my submissive little Hinata better" Hinata glanced over her shoulder and saw the look in his eyes. She knew better then to let her emotions take over. Without giving a reply she just opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

**9:10 am|Konoha Civil Hospital|Wednesday**

After the brief yet compact session with the prisoner. He was escorted into a more secluded place for the general safety of the hospital and to keep the buzz - that the police were keeping a high-profile criminal inside - from becoming too much. The lawmen already had their hands full trying to keep the press from sneaking in. Somehow trying to get a shot of the month or a scoop that would put them in the spotlight.

By the time Hinata had come outside, she had noticed that the hospital was more busier then usual. There was so much riff-raff that it seemed unnatural to see that many men and women in their department. Later it was found out that about seventy percent of those civilians were reporters and photographers undercover trying to find out any news about the Uchiha case. They were only found out when a policeman caught a young man trying to sneakily take a picture of Hinata as she was walking out of her office.

Hinata was escorted safely to Tsunade's office with Kakashi and Shikamaru's help, after they had transported Sasuke to an undisclosed location. Now, it was upto the young doctor to describe Sasuke's condition as best as she could. Essentially, her word would be the deciding factor that would determine his fate.

"Christ! These goddamn reporters have been giving me a headache since the day I announced the Uchiha would be getting evaluated...Nara, remind to get an aspirin on the way back!" The Chief grumbled as he took a seat in Tsunade's office. With his Lieutenant and Deputy both opting to stand, with Shikamaru standing behind Jiraiya's seat and Kakashi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"With all due respect, Chief, i'm your deputy, not your secretary or assistant. And furthermore, you are sitting in a hospital, I might be wrong but they might have aspirin here" Shikamaru replied in an even more grumpier tone. Hinata was ignoring the small conversation, in favor of going through the notes she took talking to Sasuke.

"Thank you for your sarcasm, Nara. Just the thing that was missing from making this entire morning one big fucking mindfuck!" Jiraiya snarled back as he glanced towards the young man who looked like he could care less. Tsunade observed them before pressing a button that connected her to Shizune.

"Shizune".

"Yes, Doctor, do you need something"?

"Yes, Shizune, be a dear and bring a bottle of water and some aspirin here, if it's not too much hassle".

"No problem, , I'll be back in a moment".

With that the intercom was disconnected. Tsunade wanted to get to the point but she saw the way the Hyuga was currently wrecking her brain trying her best to figure out the Uchiha's problem, so she decided to let Hinata be the one to start whenever she wanted. Jiraiya, on the other hand turned to the Lieutenant who was staring out of the window as he leaned against the door.

"Kakashi, where's the goddamn bastard now" Jiraiya asked in a grumpy tone. Kakashi slowly allowed his gaze to wander towards the Chief.

"The Hospital basement" Jiraiya just nodded at his Lieutenant's words, but Kakashi had more to say. "For the record, Jiraiya, I still think this is a goddamn mistake. Even if the bastard is fucked up in the head, it still doesn't negate the fact that he murdered and raped and tortured all those women...and here we are 'treating' him like he's some fucking normal patient...it's a disgrace to all the families that have suffered at his hands!".

All other occupants in the rooms could testify that the Lieutenants tone was nothing less then hostile. And for the most part, they couldn't blame him, the man they were treating like he was a victim, was the same man that hadn't thought twice before killing more then 40 men and women.

"Kakashi, we have had this talk before, and I'm tired of this crap just as much as you are! But you wanna blame someone, then blame the goddamn judge who ordered this! So stop your whining and do what the rest of us are doing. Follow your orders!" The Chief snarled back just as viciously. Tsunade wanted nothing more at the moment then to throw the two arguing out the window, especially the Chief. But, luckily, her wish came true in the form of her apprentice. Who suddenly entered the room.

" , the aspirin and water as you requested" The dark-haired woman walked in and placed the liquid and pills on the table. Tsunade just softly smiled and spoke.

"Thank you, dear" Shizune smiled back and took her leave. The Senju just glared at the Chief who was staring right back, before she slowly pushed the water and the aspirin in his direction. The older man didn't think twice before taking two pills and downing the entire bottle in one go.

"God! I needed that" The man's loud voice filled the room, before he turned to the young pale-eyed doctor. "Doctor, how long is this gonna take? We need to move forward".

And on cue, the Hyuga also looked up. " , may I speak now" The girl asked in a dignified manner, turning her attention to Tsunade.

"It's all you, Hinata" The senior doctor said as she leaned back and allowed her junior to take the initiative. Hinata cleared her throat lightly as she glanced towards her notepad before meeting her them all with her eyes and spoke. But before she could, Jiraiya interjected.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I forgot to tell you that the results of this evaluation also need to be recorded on tape" The Chief quickly spoke. Hinata slightly sneered in annoyance before taking out the audio recorder and turned it on, as she placed it on the table infront of her.

"This is Doctor Hinata Hyuga. Today at exactly 8:14 am at Konoha Civil Hospital, the evaluation of Uchiha Sasuke took place. He has been found guilty of 40 counts of murder and a dozen more sexual and physical assault charges. And as per ordered by the supreme court of Konoha, he was evaluated by myself today to determine his fate" They all watched with sharp eyes as the doctor spoke with an air of confidence around her, not wavering a little. All of them remained quiet and kept their eyes trained on the girl.

"Now, to explain 's mental conditions, it is not an easy task. Especially with the amount of time I had, but I believe I managed to scratch the surface at least. First and foremost, it is quite difficult to understand Sasuke Uchiha's brain chemistry, but I believe I can guess what he's suffering from or what his mental disability is. So, in simple words, Sasuke Uchiha can be diagnosed as Manic-depressive. This statement can be further supported by his rash and temperamental fits and bouts of angers and alternating episodes that he suffers from. Being a manic-depressive can also be a different word to describe a bipolar disorder, which also explains his sudden shifts in moods and varying acts of violence" The more the doctor spoke, the more impressed the lawmen were. They had spent months holding the criminal captive, and yet, in just twenty minutes, this woman had figured everything out.

"People suffering from manic-depression are also known to experience hallucinations and psychosis. And when I was talking to the convict, he said that he talked in term with voices in his head and that these voices would start saying or ordering him things to do. And another thing I realized, when I mentioned the killings and the victims, he did not show a single emotion and talked as if killing was a very normal thing, and matching that with the fact that all of his victims were murdered in brutal and sadistic manners, leads me to believe that he is incapable of feeling empathy" Tsunade herself became increasingly curious as she observed the dark-haired woman. She found the Uchiha's conditions very interesting, to say the least.

"Now, I am not a hundred percent sure, but he might also have a neurological impairment. And being a woman of science, I must say, there is something very unique in 's brain, that causes this neurological impairment. It could be some unique brain chemistry or even a tumor in a critical location in the brain that blocks his empathy. But...all things considered, I think it's very much visible that Sasuke Uchiha is suffering from various mental illnesses, some of which contributed majorly in his acts of violence" The doctor took a deep breath as she finished and slowly pressed the stop button on the recorder. Allowing the silence to take over once again.

In the pin-drop silence of the room, only one thought was running through all their heads.

Sasuke Uchiha has escaped death.

Tsunade coughed lightly to break the tense atmosphere, and turned to Hinata with a warm smile. "Once again, , you've proved why your one of our best. I'm glad I made the choice to bring you in on this case. I found your analysis highly impressive and detailed. Good work" Hinata blushed and smiled back in all the praise she was receiving.

"Thank you, , I'm honored" The girl replied as she bowed lightly in respect. The older woman showed a curt nod and then turned to Jiraiya. "Now then, Jiraiya, I believe we both are aware what you need to do next".

The Chief just let out a sigh and pushed his chair back as he stood up. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, , for what you did today. And as for what comes next...well, this recording will be presented in the court, where his death penalty will be suspended, most likely. And within the next two or three days, he will be transferred back here, and will be getting his treatment in the hands of the fair doctor" The man said as he picked up the recorder, and turned to Tsunade.

"Thank you for cooperating, Tsunade, I owe you. We'll be taking our leave now, but I'll be in contact" The man extended his hand towards the older woman. Tsunade also stood up and gently accepted it and nodded.

"I'm glad to help. Take care of yourself" The woman replied in a mannered and collected tone. Jiraiya then turned to the young doctor.

" , once again, thank you for your service" The young girl immediately stood up and bowed in respect quickly. Jiraiya then turned to his two subordinates and addressed them. "Kakashi, Shikamaru, let's go, men. And make sure one of you is in the same vehicle as the Uchiha. Don't let him off alone".

The two doctors watched as the lawmen took their leave. Once the door shut closed, Hinata allowed her body to relax. Her confident front had definitely exhausted her. It was strange how she could normally work 7-8 hours without breaking a sweat. But, today, after only a few hours, she felt like she wanted to just forget all about her job, her responsibility, and Sasuke Uchiha and just doze off in bed the entire day.

Turning her attention to Tsunade, she saw the way she took her seat and opened her desk drawer. Keeping her eyes fixed on her, she was surprised when she took out a large bottle of sake. It wasn't a secret, that the famous Tsunade Senju was a sucker for alcohol and had many hidden stashes of sake and other alcoholic drinks around her office.

The older woman took out a cup and then turned to Hinata. "All this police business is making me so uneasy...This little baby will help me take the edge off...Do you want some" The blonde asked as she took out another cup.

"Thank you for asking, , but it's a little too early for me...although, I do wanted to ask if I could take the day off today, I'm not feeling that well" Hinata asked cautiously. Sure there was a little lie in there, but there was also truth. The encounter with the Uchiha had brought up a lot of old memories and had reopened many closed wounds.

Tsunade was busy pouring herself the sake as she spoke. "Sure, dear. I would be exhausted to if I had to handle the bastard. You should go home and rest. I'll call you if I need you" Hinata beamed at hearing her words and immediately showed her appreciation.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll be leaving now. Bye" Hinata bowed slightly in respect and quickly took her leave from her senior's office. On the way to the exit, she said goodbye to Shizune as well.

"Leaving, Hinata" the ravenette smiled and nodded. "Okay then, don't let me stop you. See you later" Hinata said her farewell and exited the office.

Outside, the situation was still a little chaotic. The police were still roaming but it seemed like they were packing up now. Most of the men were now moving towards the exits as well. Clearing up her department. Hinata also clutched her handbag tightly and started to walk towards the exit.

It was a strange morning in the hospital, but she was happy that she had done her task and had satisfied her superiors. She was still coming to terms with Sasuke's conditions. It seemed like they were much worse then what she had assumed after reading his files. He was extremely volatile and unstable, not to mention violent and unpredictable. It was a challenge for her, his treatment that is, it was probably the biggest challenge in her professional career.

But, all in all, it still made her confused just how life worked. A couple of years back, she loved to spent her waking second of her life in that man's arms. She still remembered everything she had done with him. She gave him so many of her 'firsts'. And she gave them willingly, with her heart bursting with joy and happiness. She was convinced that if she were to have a happy future, then it could only be possible with Sasuke. Without Sasuke, she felt like her future was bleak and colorless. And she knew, that if somebody at that time told her that Sasuke wasn't who he said he was...she would've denied the statement altogether and would've told the person to leave her and her beloved alone. Yes, she was that madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

And now...she was seeing Sasuke Uchiha for who he truly was. Not a loving boyfriend, or a supportive best friend, nor a pillar of strength, or an anchor to hold her in place. He was none of that...no, he was only a man who had lost his sanity a long time ago.

As she stepped out the hospital doors, she quickly made her way towards the parking lot. And unfortunately for her, all the official police vehicles were also parked there. Meaning all the chaos would be following her.

Taking quick steps, she lightly jogged towards her car and breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door and got inside. As she put the car in reverse and drove backward, her eyes found three familiar figures walking towards the parking lot.

On one side was the Lieutenant Kakashi Hatake, and on the other, Deputy Shikamaru Nara. But she wasn't focusing on them, no, her eyes were only for the man that was held in a straitjacket and was walking in the middle. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he walked closer and closer to her car.

She could see that the vehicle they were transferring him to was the one next to hers, but she couldn't take her eyes off him.

It was only when they were passing by her window that there eyes met. He slowly let his eyes move to the black car in his way, and when she noticed that he had recognized her.

She felt her body freeze in unexplained fear, and the shivers that went down her body.

And when a maniacal grin made it's way onto his face. It was as if she was looking into the eyes of the devil himself.

* * *

Well,people, I hope you are enjoying this story. Please tell me in the reviews if you are. I really need your comments to motivate myself into writing more and quicker. I have the next three chapters already written and I'll be updating them very soon.

And a person in the reviews said that I should change the rating. I'm not really that up to date with how fanfiction works. So i thought that a K rating would work. But if some more mature content comes up soon, and it might. Then I'll change it to M, most probably.

But anyway, I hope you like the story and have a good time.

See ya.


	5. File Entry : 5

**1:20 pm|Konoha Main Avenue|Thursday**

It was odd how life worked. It was strange how your life could take a 180 degree turn in the matter of a few days - two to be exact - and leave you wondering just how you ended up in that particular place in that frame of mind and time. For Hinata Hyuga, life had done just that and more. A few days ago, she was just another psychiatrist in the Konoha civil hospital, one of many. She had just wrapped up her work with a patient that she had been working with for a few months.

Now, when she had finished her work with him. She was hoping for a small vacation. Keyword : Hoping. But, realistically, she was expecting her senior, Tsunade Senju to immediately set her up with another case, that much she was aware of. But, the fact of the matter is, Hinata had been looking into some cases already, some that she had already discussed a little with Tsunade. There were a few ones that she thought would end up in her hands.

One of them being a 16 year old girl named Moegi, who had recently been in a dangerous car accident and had developed a strange phobia of any sort of transport vehicle, and she even resorted to staying inside her room entire days without coming out, she had become a shut-in.

Another was a young adult male named Juugo. A man who had some breathtaking anger management issues. She had red his files and had even met him once, and the strange thing was that the man was extremely polite and gentle, with a face that you could never associate with someone so unpredictable and temperamental. Thankfully, he just needed some therapy sessions and some counseling and a couple of anger management classes and he would be fine. A fellow doctor of her, Yuhi Kurenai, had taken the case and was currently working on him.

Anyway, back to Hinata. The point being, she was expecting something easy or something simple for her next case. No way in hell, was Hinata expecting her one and only ex-boyfriend's name on the patient file for her next case. She had never, ever, thought she would see a day when she, Hinata Hyuga, would be examining and treating the man she had given everything to.

She had done her first duty of evaluating him and had given her opinion to the ones above. And if what she heard on the TV this morning was correct, then it meant that she would be seeing him very soon, most likely in the coming one or two days. Yes, the supreme court had overruled their own sentence of giving Sasuke Uchiha the death penalty, and instead had ordered, that he be psychologically treated in the Konoha Civil Hospital, and after that he would be spending the rest of his days in prison.

Like Hinata had thought, the city and the country was cursing and insulting the court and the judge who gave the order, for letting a man as evil as him live instead of making him pay for his crimes. The civilian population were outspoken in showing their displeasure to the decision made and honestly, it made perfect sense, thought Hinata. Past relations and whatnot aside, Sasuke Uchiha clearly needed to be put down, that much Hinata understood clearly.

Even if he was mentally in a bad spot, he still killed all those people, he still raped and sodomized all those poor women, their families needed this to feel at rest. And speaking of the victims families, the local cities from which the victims belonged from, had shut down roads in protest to make the court take back their decision and send the Uchiha to hell.

A part of Hinata also feared for her own health. Because, logically speaking, it was her who had said the necessary words that made the Uchiha escape his fate. If she had lied and said something else, she was sure that the Uchiha would've been dead by now. So if the people or the victims families found this little information out, she was sure that they would be out for her head as well. And she was certainly hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

So for that reason, as she parked her car in the main Konoha avenue, she put on thick black sunglasses - even though there was no sign of the sun and it was drizzling lightly - and took out her umbrella and kept her head down as she quickly walked to the cozy and quaint cafe a few steps away from her.

Thankfully, today had been a much more easier day in work then the day before. She was mostly free and had spent her day in her office catching up on some paperwork, and after that she had spent some time in the company of her friends and fellow doctors, which included, Shizune, and her senior,and , who was a surgeon. She was not really an outgoing person from the start, she could count the number of friends she had through high school and collage on two hands. And the ones she had were mostly the ones she shared homework with and hung out with on campus. There was no concept of best friends in her mind. She could still admit, and quite shamefully at that, that Sasuke Uchiha probably was the only person who knew of every single thing about her. He truly was her one and only best friend. After him, and after he left, she cut herself off from her past and moved forward, which led to her making a few friends in the hospital.

After completing her shift, Tsunade had informed her that the police would most probably be in contact with her in a few days and that she should stay aware. Leaving the hospital, Hinata had quickly drove her car straight to her safe place besides her home.

Cafe Lighthouse.

The second she entered, and the soft sounds delicately produced by the piano reached her ears, she felt the stress of everything slowly seeping away into nothing. The reason why this place worked best for her, it was almost never crowded. Like her, there were many regulars who routinely visited the cafe, but once again, like her, each came at a different time. Luckily for her, her time of arrival was the time when only a couple of people would come in.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the Lighthouse, what would you like today" The cheery tone of the familiar looking girl on the counter broke Hinata out of her thoughts as she stepped forward and spoke.

"Can I get a Vanilla cappucino, with no cream and a couple of cinnamon rolls" The doctor replied as she smiled politely. The girl quickly calculated the total and gave the receipt to the dark-haired woman.

"Thank you for placing your order, please take a seat and i'll be with you within five minutes" Hinata gave the woman a small nod and walked to her usual sitting place and placed her handbag before taking a seat by the window.

Sometimes she wondered why she would always sit by the window? She had built up this habit when it used to be beautiful outside. When the sun would actually come up and the warm and rejuvenating rays from the celestial body properly penetrated the surface. But now, she had almost forgotten how it felt to stand under the bright sunlight. The weather of Konoha could perfectly correlate to the way life was treating her these days. Dark and gloomy.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when a series of giggles and chuckles reached her ears. Turning her gaze to the direction of the sound, she found herself looking at what seemed to be a date. A teenage boy of maybe, nineteen or twenty years of age, and the girl, maybe a year or two younger.

The girl seemed to be giggling at something the boy said to her. But that was not the thing that captured Hinata, no, it was the look in her eyes that wanted her attention. That same look she once had.

Love.

It was such a beautiful yet ugly emotion. Beautiful because if you loved someone, even in the darkest of nights, you could never feel lonely or afraid. But, it was ugly because, if even a slightest thing went wrong, it could turn every beautiful memory into a nightmare from which there was no escape.

This girl had only faced the former side of love. The beautiful side. And the dark-haired doctor hoped and even prayed in her heart, that she never face the latter. She would never wish upon others, what had happened to her.

To be so in love that she had become completely blinded by reality.

* * *

_She knocked on the apartment door as hard as could, while trying to keep the coming onslaught of the tears at bay. And when the door opened, she all but crashed herself into the warm embrace of the man standing in the doorway._

_"Hina?! What happened, dear? Did someone hurt you!"? His gentle and protective voice soothed her more then any medicine she had ever taken. And when his warm arms embraced her, she felt truly safe and protected._

_"P-Please...j-just hold me, S-Sasuke...d-don't let me g-go"._

_"Never" Came the reply in a blink. She felt so good and warm, even as he gently moved her through the doorway and brought her into the bedroom._

_She couldn't have thanked him more, when he didn't ask any questions and let her cry as much as she had to, all the while gently and lovingly rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ears. Even if her entire life was a big screw up, she could still feel like the luckiest girl on the planet because she had found someone like him._

_"T-They have-they have a-always tried t-to govern m-my life" She slowly moved back a little and tried to explain the mess in her mind. She looked up into those beautiful black orbs she had fallen so hopelessly in love with and she felt at ease and strong enough to speak._

_"M-My family...My f-father...h-he has never f-found me u-useful...ever since I was a girl...h-he has always m-made me l-live a life he wanted and n-not a life I wanted...h-he never allowed me t-to make a-any decisions for myself...a-and when I f-failed...he w-would always call m-me worthless" when more tears came, a warm hand gently wiped them off her cheek._

_"Please, love, don't say anything if you don't want. Just rest for now, we have all the time in the world" He spoke as he lightly kissed her tear-stained cheek._

_"N-No, I-I want you to know m-me...I-I love you, S-Sasuke Uchiha, a-and I want to s-share everything with you" Her firm determination in her tone and the steely gaze in those lavender tinted orbs, made the dark-haired man smile lovingly. And slightly gave the girl a nod and allowed her to continue._

_"M-My father. I-I told him about you...I-I told h-him that I was with a man w-who loves me a-and supports me...and-and...t-that's when-he t-told me t-to break all contact w-with you or h-he w-would disown m-me a-and kick me out" Finally as the words left her tongue, she dove her head back into his chest and allowed the tears to fall. She did not hear any kind of response from the man for a few seconds, until she was gently held by her shoulders and pushed back to look into his eyes._

_"Hina, you truly love me, right" He asked with a small smile on his face, and his question was answered in less then a second._

_"Yes!Yes!M-More then a-anything i-in the world, Sasuke" And with her answer, she was once again introduced to her lover's warm embrace, as he held her tightly while stroking his hand through her dark tresses._

_And softly he spoke words that reassured her, that as long as she had Sasuke, she didn't need anyone else._

_"Come stop your crying then, my love, it'll be alright. I will protect you from everything around you, I'll always be here. And don't let anyone tell you you're weak. You are so strong, Hinata. You are an amazing and unique and a wonderful person, no matter what they say. And I promise you, I will never leave you. I'll love you and I will keep you safe and warm, love"._

* * *

She could still remember that day vividly. She could still remember his words perfectly. She could still smell his comforting scent accurately.

She knew it was because of the circumstances and some coincidences that these such, beautiful yet painful memories had resurfaced again. She had tried very hard to bury them all in her past, and now after all that time, she was remembering them again.

Never would she admit to anyone, but she still loved the man with a burning passion. There was a reason she never went out with anyone after Sasuke Uchiha. And it wasn't because of any ptsd or some painful memory. Matter of fact, she had started getting better a few months after he had left. The real problem was the fact that when he left, he took her heart with him. She could never truly bring herself to love another. Not when her heart was still stuck on the man who broke her.

But maybe that was it. She loved the Sasuke from three years ago. The man that made her smile and laugh freely. The man that made her truly happy and made her experience real joy. The man that supported her. The man that loved her and protected her. The man that would spend nights with her. But that wasn't who he was, was he? He never was.

And maybe a part of her didn't want to accept the fact that, that Sasuke wasn't a real person. It was just a mask which hid behind it, a heinous, vile and a evil human being.

As she unconsciously wiped a lone tear sliding down her cheek, she caught her name being called out by a voice she had thought she never imagined hearing.

"HINATA HYUGA! IS THAT REALLY YOU!"?

Oh yes, she could recognize that voice in an heartbeat. As she turned her eyes to the loud and boisterous voice, she was stunned to see the shocking blond hair and equally striking blue eyes accompanied by whiskered cheeks and the wide toothy smile that was so him.

"Naruto Uzumaki"?

"Oh my god! Never in a million years did I think I would run into Hinata Hyuga when I left my apartment this morning" 'Neither could she' was what she was tempted to say. But she was still recovering from her shock when her old high school and collage friend made his way to her booth and took a seat opposite to her.

"Seriously, it's been so damn long! How you've been, Hinata? The last time we saw each other was, I think, a few years ago" Hinata snapped out of her shock when she heard the blond's loud voice in close proximity.

"Yes, Naruto, it's been quite awhile. It's good to see you after so long. How have you been" Hinata asked as she smiled at her old friend, or maybe ex-friend was more like it.

"Great! Just great! I actually opened my own restaurant in town, with Iruka's help. You remember him, right" Hinata gave the man a nod and a smile in response to his question. She knew the man very well. Iruka was Nauto's adoptive father, who had taken in the blond after he lost his parents in a tragic accident as a child.

"That's wonderful, Naruto, congratulations...Where is it located" The dark-haired woman asked.

"Oh, past the Karakura district, three blocks from here. You should definitely visit, i'll give you a huge a discount. Plus the good thing about owning a restaurant, I can eat all the ramen I want and nobody can stop me...well, except my wife that is" Now that definitely caught Hinata's attention, as she her eyes focused on the round ring on his ring finger.

"Married? Wow, congratulations, Naruto. Who's the lucky girl" Hinata asked with a coy smile on her face and she could see the Uzumaki's cheek grow a little red as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well there has always been only one girl for me, you know" The man smiled in embarrassment, but his words made the Hyuga realize who he was talking about.

"Sakura Haruno?" Hinata asked with a guarded tone in her voice.

The blond smiled even brightly and nodded. "Yep, now Sakura Uzumaki. We've been married for almost a year now" Hinata perfectly remembered the pink haired girl. She had known her in high school as well as collage. And even though the two never had any sort of feuds, they never really had a close friendship as well.

Hinata had always been an introvert or an outcast in school and collage. She was never the type to openly laugh or talk, everything she did or how she acted, it was all done in private. And on the other hand, Sakura Haruno was the 'it' girl of the campus. With her natural pink hair and exotic emerald eyes, she was eye candy that had the entire male population at her feet. She bathed in attention and for some reason, the Hyuga always found her shallow because of those acts.

But out of everyone else, Naruto Uzumaki was the one boy who truly had devoted his entire heart to the pinkette. And for the longest time, Sakura never gave the Uzumaki the attention he craved. But now, looking at that ring, Hinata was glad that Naruto had found the girl he was after.

"I'm really happy for you, Naruto. You've really made something of your life" Just as she spoke the dainty young waitress came to her booth with Hinata and Naruto's order - which consisted of a single medium black coffee and a chicken penini - in hand. She smiled sweetly as she placed it before the woman.

"Thank you" The doctor smiled at her before turning to the blond. "Naruto, allow me to pay for your coffee as well".

The blond was about to protest when the ravenette interjected. "Please, Naruto, think of it as a small treat from me, on you getting married and establishing your own restaurant" Naruto sheepishly smiled and nodded, as Hinata payed for the entire thing.

As the waitress left, the two quietly started to eat while watching the rain. The silence was encompassing before Naruto spoke up. "You know, all this time I've been talking about me. I want to know about you, how's our local celebrity doing these days" Hinata's eyes snapped up as she heard his words.

"Celebrity? I-I don't understand what you mean, Naruto" The girl tilted her head slightly in confusion. But in the back of her head, she was getting that feeling that something had gone wrong. Naruto just eyed the woman with a scrutinizing gaze for a few seconds before chuckling at her utter obliviousness.

"Are you kidding me, you don't know?! You're name has been in the headlines since last night. Wait a minute, let me get show you something...I was just reading today's paper...where the heck is i-... Ah, found it, here you go...see for yourself" The blond proceeded to take out a newspaper from his bag and scrolled through the sections until he found the one he was looking for. And as he slid it towards the doctor, Hinata's eyes went wide and she paled with fear when she saw the words written in bold.

**|Konoha Times|**

**| Hyuga is currently working in the Konoha Civil Hospital and is the medical professional that carried out the evaluation for the high profile criminal, Sasuke Uchiha. Today, in court, her audio recording was the final evidence, that 's lawyer used to defend the criminal. And it was her evaluation that has resulted in the wanted killer escaping the electric chair|**

She didn't know if it was Kami's work or a simple coincidence, that the moment she red the article, her phone ranged, startling her. She was still in shock as she accepted Tsunade's call and put the phone to her ear.

" ?" and the words that Tsunade spoke made the girl realize that she really should've let the Uchiha stay dead.

_"Hinata, get to the hospital as fast as you can, and try to keep your head down...we may have a small problem on our hands"._

* * *

Please follow and review. Next update coming very soon.


	6. File Entry : 6

_"N-Nii-chan, I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again"._

_*Slap*_

_A five year old boy thrashed and wailed as his older brother slapped him repeatedly. The little dark-haired boy tried to run away from his beating by dashing towards the door but he was stopped when the older brother locked the door, effectively trapping him inside._

_"You fucking prick, you snitched on me! You told that bitch about my drugs! You're gonna regret doing that, Sasuke"._

_The boy's eyes paled with fear as his brother walked towards him and pushed him against the wall. Towering over him, little Sasuke didn't dare look up and kept his eyes on the floor, allowing his tears to fall._

_"Look at me, you little shit! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"._

_His older brother's deep voice had him trembling in fear. But he knew what would happen if he didn't obey him. Slowly, sniffling all the while, he looked up into his older brother's menacing dark eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry, I-Itachi-niic-"._

_His words of apology were cut short when suddenly he felt a hard knuckle connect with his small round cheek sending him towards the floor. He cried once more, holding the bruised cheek, his loud sobs echoing around the room._

_"I'm gonna teach you a lesson today, Sasuke. You won't snitch after today, I promise you that"._

_The boy tried to crawl away, he just wanted to get away from this cruel nightmare. He wanted someone to protect him. Someone to take him away from all of this. But unfortunately, nobody came. Not his father who was still probably in the living room high out of his mind, nor his mother who had been out on the street whoring herself out for cheap thrills. He could only try to thrash his legs and body around as his older brother abused him._

_Sending tremors and waves of pain through his fragile little body. Throwing him against the room walls, slapping him, punching him, kicking him while he laid on the floor completely numb but still crying softly. The cruel torture continued, with his brother laughing while inflicting injury after injury, bruise after bruise, all on his little brother._

_Soon after the sun had gone down, and the beatings had stopped, and the torturer had left. The small boy laid on the floor with his eyes half-lidded, completely motionless, his young body aching from the pain. He whimpered softly and allowed his tears to once again fall, soaking the carpet below._

_And only a small and feathery whisper escaped his lips._

_"S-Someone...h-help"._

* * *

_Little Sasuke sat in his crusty old room alone, playing with a small toy dinosaur in his hands, still sporting a few bruises on his face, thanks to his older brother. It was one of those days where he was alone at home, with his brother, mother and father, all three out._

_He was still lost in his imagination when suddenly the room door opened, and the little boy saw his father walking in._

_"Welcome back, otou-san" The young boy exclaimed brightly as he jumped off the bed and went to hug his father._

_Fugaku allowed the boy to hug his legs before he spoke. "Sasuke, come to the living room, there's a guest I would like you to meet" The older man said, forcing a smile on his face, one that the boy immediately bought._

_"Okay, Otou-san, who is it" The little boy asked as he held his father's hand and walked towards the living room of their house._

_As he walked in, Sasuke saw an unfamiliar looking man sitting on the sofa, scrolling through a black bag placed before him._

_"Nobu. This is Sasuke. Sasuke, say hello to him" The older Uchiha said as he pushed his son forward, who was feeling a little scared because of the strange man. The man stopped scrolling and turned to Sasuke with a monotonous look on his face. He stared at the little boy for a few seconds, before turning his eyes to the boy's father._

_"Isn't he your son, Fugaku" The man asked._

_"Yeah, so? Is that supposed to mean something" Fugaku replied in a carefree manner, while Sasuke just watched his father, trying to understand what was happening._

_"How old is the kid" Nobu asked once more. Fugaku just sighed and held Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the sofa the man was sitting on._

_"Old enough. You don't need to worry about it. You just get the stuff ready" Nobu was also somewhat disturbed at the other man's antics as he placed his son on the sofa next to him._

_"Otousan, what-what's going on" The little boy asked with a fearful look in his eyes. His father bent down to his eye-level and gave him a smile._

_"Sasuke, my friend Nobu here, is a doctor. And there is a disease going around that is infecting young kids, such as yourself. So he's here, to give you a vaccine that will protect you. All you need to do is be brave for me, can you do that" the little boy adored his family even if they didn't, and he wanted to obey his father more then anything. With that, he nodded enthusiastically._

_"Of course, Otousan, I'll show you that i'm really brave" The older Uchiha ruffled his child's hair and smiles._

_"Good boy, and if you be good and brave, I'll buy you your favorite chocolate. Sounds good" the boy once again gave his father a big nod with a smile on his face._

_Fugaku just turned to the other male, who was now holding a syringe filled with what looked like white crystals in it. "Go ahead" Nobu once more stopped and just cringed at how disturbing it was to see a father using his own son, to test a new drug._

_"Fuck it, he's your son, not mine" The man shrugged and went closer to the boy and held his arm. Thankfully the boy was wearing a T-shirt, so it was easy to find the necessary vein. As he brought the syringe closer to the little boy's skin, he glanced upward and saw the way the kid had his eyes closed and his teeth gritted against each other, hoping to bear the small pain._

_'Poor kid'._

_And with that he injected the syringe into the boy's vein and eyed the way the white crystals flowed inside the boy's bloodstream._

_"How much can you sell it for on the market" Fugaku asked as he watched his son weakly lay back his head against the soft sofa, while Nobu cleaned the syringe and the small blood on Sasuke's arm._

_"Probably 20 or 40 bucks a gram, and that's if this shit even works...if it doesn't give the user the effects I'm looking for, then I'll probably just dump it to some dipshit out on the street. Not like I have anything to lose" Nobu explained as he started to clean everything up._

_"Well, it looks like it's working fine" Fugaku said as he watched his son's eyes become disoriented and he started swaying left to right and vice verse._

_Sasuke himself on the other hand, was completely confused by what was happening. A second ago he was sitting on the sofa with his father and now it seemed like he was in a complete different location. It didn't even look real. Everything was dark and scary. The only colors were black and red._

_It scared him, he could hear strange noises and voices, that sounded like angry animals. What was happening to him? Where is everyone, he thought? He wanted to call out to someone, to his father, to the brother who abused him, or to the mother who neglected his existence. But for some reason, his voice wouldn't escape his throat. He couldn't move, he couldn't scream for help, he could do nothing except cry as he heard those frightening voices coming closer and closer to him._

_"saSUkE"._

_"SASukE"._

_"WE'rE COmiNg tO GEt YoU"._

_"yOU CaN'T RuN FrOm US"._

_The boy cried and screamed, hoping to wake up from this hellish nightmare. But to no avail, no matter how many times he cried, no matter how many times his wails of anguish escaped his lips. This was a never-ending nightmare._

_"It looks like it's working okay, don't you think" The two men watched with curiosity as the little five-year old boy sat there, his eyes disoriented, pupils dilated and his fingers and body twitching. His mouth was hung open, with some saliva running down the corners of his mouth and his eyes were hazy and unfocused. A few whimpers would reach their ears after a few seconds. But, they could care less about all that. They were happy because their product worked._

_"Yes it does...I'll be taking my leave then. I'll contact you when we get a buyer. Take care of the kid. He'll be delusional and a little hysterical when he comes down from his high" Nobu said without looking at the father and son._

_The two men wind up their products and contraband and got up and headed towards the door, leaving the little boy alone in the hands of his own demons. Fugaku just headed towards his own room after closing the door after Nobu, completely ignoring the fact that his own flesh and blood, a mere innocent five-year old child, was suffering from the delusions and hallucinations of meth._

_Little Sasuke sat there for what seemed like hours until finally it all became too much for his fragile little mind and he blacked out, right there on the spot._

_And that wasn't the last time,that Fugaku Uchiha used his own child in testing new and more effective narcotics._

* * *

_Sasuke just sat against the wooden door, with his legs curled upto his chest, and his hands covering his ears. Trying to somehow block all the noise coming from outside. It was just another day in the Uchiha household. His mother had found his father completely high and out of his brain in the bedroom. And they had once more started to throw insults at each other and hit each other._

_"YOU FUCKING CRACKHEAD! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THIS SHIT IN MY HOME!"._

_"YOUR HOME?! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU IT'S YOUR HOME, BITCH! HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS YOUR HOME, IF YOU SPEND YOUR WHOLE DAYS SUCKING SOME ASSHOLE'S COCK!"._

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, FUGAKU! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PUT THIS ON ME!"._

_"YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO, MIKOTO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING EMBARRASSING IT IS TO HEAR SOME GUY BRAG ABOUT HOW GOOD OF A FUCK YOUR WIFE IS! YOU FUCKING WHORE! THAT'S ALL YOUR GOOD FOR, JUST SUCKING DICK AND MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! YOU CAN'T EVEN SPEND A SINGLE DAY WITHOUT FUCKING A NEW BASTARD!"._

_"YOU FUCKING ASSH-I'LL KILL YOU"._

_And then started the fistfight. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to fight the tears, as he hears and bears all the mental torture of his life. He cries loudly, but they fall on deaf ears thanks to his parents loud shouts and screams. He wishes more then anything that they could all get along and become a normal family. He doesn't go out very often, but he sees from his window, he sees other families and envies how happy they all seem._

_He want's all that for himself. He wants to walk into a bright house and be welcomed by hugs and kisses by a loving mother, to be sometimes scolded playfully by his father, to be able to play and have fun with a supportive brother. He want's all of that, but he knows that he will never get that._

_He will always walk into a dark and damp building, not a home. And he won't be welcomed by anyone. His mother will never hold him, his father will never be proud of him and his brother will always use him as a punching bag._

_At 6 years of age. Little Sasuke Uchiha learned the harsh reality of his life. And at that same age, he first attempts to end his life._

* * *

**2:34 pm|Konoha Police Department|Saturday**

He jerked awake in his small single-man cell. He noticed the way his breathing was forced and fast, his heart was beating like it was about to burst and he could feel the cold sweat running down his temples and forehead. It angered him to no ends when his fucking past came back to haunt him, time and time again. Sasuke was more then used to seeing his bastards of parents and brother in his nightmares and each time they appeared, it only infuriated him. It made him want to destroy everything in sight.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEADS, YOU BASTARDS!" The Uchiha could care less if somebody was hearing or seeing him shout and scream to no one. He could care less that they would laugh at him or call him crazy. They could all go to hell for all he cared. If they had seen the things he had, he was sure they wouldn't call him crazy. All these bastards that included the cops and the media and the fucking doctors, all of them acted like they knew him. Like they knew what kind of suffering he went through.

Those fuckers didn't know nothing. They couldn't imagine the things he had witnessed as a child and as a man growing up.

"Calm yourself, Uchiha. I'm trying to take a nap, and you shouting like an animal is not helping" The Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts when he turned his head to the voice and saw the bastard deputy that caught him standing outside the cell, with his hands in his pockets, looking down at him like he was some inferior creature.

Sasuke did not like the way the deputy was eyeing him, making him feel less and weak. "I would've thought you would be happy since you won't be dying, not bitching like a teenage girl on her first period...guess I was wrong" The bastard was trying to be funny with him. It would be so easy, if he was free, to rip that tongue of his out of his mouth. Then he would see if the bastard wanted to be funny.

And as for not dying, he felt an unholy and ungodly amount of rage towards that bitch of a doctor from his past, that evaluated him. He thought that she would try to have him killed, and he was ready for that. He was ready to get out of his fucked up world. But no, that cock-sleeve apparently managed to convince the fucking cops to spare him and have him treated.

"Nara...You know very well, that the moment I get out of these chains you have put me in...I will kill you all...starting with the pretty ...I'll make her regret letting me live...and I'll make you regret not putting me down that day" The Uchiha was honest in his words. He was never one to make empty threats and this certainly wasn't one. The rage that was building inside him, the hate that he festered, it was only a matter of time before it all broke free.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, prick. Give yourself as much hope as you want to, that you'll get out and run away again. But the fact of the matter is, that you will never step be free again. You will spend the rest of your worthless life in a cell, probably sucking some bastard's dick, aching for some fresh sunlight. And you know what...you're not gonna get it...I'm going to make sure of that...So go ahead, Uchiha. Threaten me as much as you like. It won't change a goddamn thing. You're fate was decided the moment the lieutenant put me on your case, you best remember that" The Uchiha could only growl in anger and rage as the Deputy calmly walked away from his cell.

That bastard, once again he looked at him like he was some sort of an inferior being. Some lesser creature that could never reach upto him. He wanted to move, to hurt or do something, any goddamn thing. But the fucking straitjacket they had put on him, ceased him from doing any of that.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, in a fit of unbridled rage and fury, the Uchiha stood up and roared in his confinement and ran upto the steel bars of the cell and banged his head against the bars, as hard as he could. He would probably feel some sort of pain, some sort of physical feeling, but the fire in his gut and his eyes had completely overshadowed everything.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU FUCKERS DECIDED TO CROSS ME! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER AND BEG BEFORE I GUT YOUR INNARDS OUT WITH MY BARE FUCKING HANDS!" The Uchiha's vicious and predatory howls of blood echoed in the police station. Even upto the first floors, his growls and powerful voice instilled fear into the hearts of the policemen.

The Uchiha could feel the flesh of his forehead tear open, he could see the blood bursting out and falling down his face, dying his entire face in a blanket of red, but that didn't stop him the least bit. He just wanted to hurt someone, even if that someone was himself. He banged his head against the steel bars as hard as he could. So much so, that the bars began to bend a little. Sasuke could no longer see anything other then blood before him. Both literally and figuratively. His sight was only letting him see blood and nothing else. And his brain was overrun by feelings of extreme torture and gruesome violence.

"What the fuck is going on here?! This guy is fucking crazy! You five, get the fuck in and hold him down! We need to put him to sleep" Lieutenant Kakashi came rushing down with a dozen men, after hearing the Uchiha go crazy. The Uchiha stopped his self-induced torture and eyed the men with vicious glares as he stepped backward a little.

He growled like a cornered wolf when the lawmen opened the cell door and stepped inside to hold him down. "TRY TO FUCKING GET ME, YOU BASTARDS!I'LL KILL YOU!I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The Uchiha fought,he fought with everything he got when the men approached him. Five men were not enough to hold him down, and in the end, more then a dozen men were required to bring the Uchiha to his knees. And that was only after three men got their noses smashed in by the Uchiha's headbutts, and four of them had the flesh of their arms bitten by the Uchiha's vicious bites.

"Jesus! Get him a high dose! We need to get this bastard to the hospital as fast as possible!" Kakashi said as a doctor who was already there, stepped inside with a syringe in his hands. The moment Sasuke saw the object in the doctor's hands, his eyes widened and fear like no other bore itself in his heart.

"NO!GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! GET THAT FUCKING SHIT AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU FUCKER!" They all noticed the shift in the Uchiha's tone. His voice had gone from fearlessly aggressive to fearful aggressive. Kakashi eyed the way the Uchiha's eyes widened at the sight of the doctor, and it made him wonder what the hell was wrong with him?

The Uchiha kept on fighting out of his hold, he didn't stop when the syringe connected to his neck vein.

And he kept on fighting when he felt his consciousness fading away once more. His eyes became blurry and out of focus. The last thing he saw infront of him was not the doctor but someone much more personal.

_'O-Otousan'_

* * *

I had to think quite hard on how to make Sasuke's past as tragic as possible so that the readers could somewhat understand why he is so lost and crazy as he is. And I think, now you can understand and maybe, just maybe, sympathize with the Uchiha's conditions.

Next time we're gonna see the first session between our two main characters. And we might see Shikamaru doing some more detective work of his own, with Kakashi's help.

And another I wanna mention, I apologize for the abundance of curses and really abusive words in this chapter. But the thing is, in Sasuke's pov, you will see more of this. He is a complete psycho so his pov will also be portrayed as such. And the complete opposite will be seen in Hinata's pov.

But anyway, i hope you enjoy


	7. File Entry : 7

**9:12 am|Konoha Civil Hospital|Sunday**

After such a long and hectic week, probably one of the busiest and most problematic in her life, she was expecting to spend her one day off the way she wanted. And that was to stay in bed until afternoon doing nothing except maybe watching a movie or filling her body's need to sleep. She would not be doing anything, especially because of the rainy whether, she would most probably be dozed out of her mind and her limbs would've been sprawled over her queen sized bed.

But instead of all that, unfortunately for her, she was called in even on a sunday. Thanks to her superior who called her at 7 o'clock in the morning, telling her that she needed to hurry and get to the hospital because of an emergency, she had wasted not a second in heeding her call. And because of all that, she now found herself sitting and attending to a beaten and bruised unconscious Sasuke Uchiha who was strapped and cuffed to a bed.

From what she was told, he had an extremely violent episode in his cell which resulted in self-harm and harm to 3 or more lawmen. She wasn't told much about the damage he caused to himself or the others, but seeing the condition of his forehead, she could tell it wasn't light. He had more then 6 stitches holding his skin from tearing apart, and a white bandage wrapped around his head. She could also see a dark bruise forming around the sides of his nose, probably the result of the fists he received from the cops.

She hadn't met the deputy or the Lieutenant so she couldn't really ask anybody about what triggered such a violent reaction from the man, so it was upto herself to find that out. Tsunade had only told her that his treatment had to be started from today instead of the scheduled day which was tomorrow. Which meant that he would be spending the next months or however long it took to clear him, in this room.

The room itself was quite spacious, with white walls and small tables and trinkets placed here and there, to give the room a cozy vibe, to make the prisoner feel less hostile, there were also a few windows in the room, which allowed the bright rays of the sun to settle in, creating a warm environment, even though there was not a single beam of the sun in sight, not with all the clouds that were looming over Konoha, but the idea still counted. All in all, Hinata decided that it was good. It would be enough for the Uchiha.

Speaking of, she couldn't believe how fast the last week had gone. A week ago she wasn't even aware of where and what Sasuke Uchiha was upto, he was not even a tiny little blip on her radar, and now all of a sudden she was stuck with him for an indefinite period of time. She was still suffering from the decision she made of saving his life. But the cost of saving him brought about threats to her own. After the news spread that she was responsible for saving the man, the people didn't shy away from showing their disdain of the young doctor.

Which had led Tsunade to talk to Jiraiya and appoint a security detail around Hinata's house and the hospital and had placed a few policemen as bodyguards, whose presence she was still getting used to. Since then, she now took the backdoor to leave the hospital, she tried to avoid going into markets and majorly crowded places so she couldn't be spotted or recognized, which was beginning to be a hard thing to do since her face was practically plastered on every newspaper and her name was in every newsreel.

She was expecting some backlash but the amount of reaction the people showed was frightening. And it was all because of the man who now laid before her in a half-dead state. Slowly she took to observing his slumbering state.

She trailed her eyes over his peaceful and serene features. His long eyelashes, his perfectly sculpted lips and nose and his chiseled jawline, he looked like the kinds of ancient Greek statues you'd see in museums. In this state, he reminded her of the man she fell in love with, the kind and gentle man of her dreams. She slid her gaze over the arms that were handcuffed to the sides of the bedding and she could almost feel the warmth she received in their embrace.

In this state, he looked beautiful, like a perfectly painted piece of art that was too good to be true. With his pale skin, and dark jet black hair, he was still as beautiful as the day she left him in the past.

She slid her gaze over his body and saw the tightly bound cuffs that were binding his arms and legs, and she could only imagine how uncomfortable they must be, but they were still better then the straitjacket, which she had removed when she first came, in the morning. The police wanted her to take back this order of hers but she was determined not to back down. She wanted him as comfortable as possible so that he could speak freely. He would never be able to do that if he was in a constant state of suffocation in that jacket.

Hinata now had begin thinking of what she could do to help him. And the first and foremost thing that came to mind was to try to learn as much as possible about what was wrong with him. She had to dig deep into his mind and expose all the demons that were haunting this man's brain. She had to place all her feelings aside, and be as professional as she could while dealing with him. She could not give in to his manipulative ways. She could not lose to old resurfacing memories and feelings. She would not allow herself to be fooled again by this man.

She was going to do whatever was necessary to get this job done. She had a lot of people counting on her and she was not going to let them down.

The sedative they had injected in him was strong enough to knock him out for a whole day and even today he was still knocked out cold. She had been in the room, for a good hour and a half now, and he was still asleep, which led to her passing the time by going over her notes and preparing everything she had.

"Where-...where-where am I?"

Suddenly her head snapped up when his croaky and heavy voice reached her ears. She saw him squinting his eyelids and slowly trying to open them. Placing her clipboard on her lap, she answered.

"Your in the hospital, Sasuke".

Slowly, his eyes opened, not fully but still, enough for him to inspect his current surroundings. He couldn't move his head probably because of the fatigue, so he just eyed her from the corner of his eyeball.

"Hinata...i-is...is i-it really you?" The tone and softness in his voice, and the confusion yet relief on his face, made the doctor backtrack a little.

"Yes, it's me, Sasuke" She answered.

"I-I can't believe it...you-you came back...I always hoped to see you again" Hinata immediately understood that the man was probably suffering from delusions after receiving a mild head trauma.

"How are you feeling right now, Sasuke? Does it hurt anywhere?" She asked in a gentle tone. Sasuke just shuffled around a little, or tried to before he answered in a raspy and tired voice.

"Disoriented. Confused a little, I suppose...what happened to me?" He asked as he turned to her.

"You got into a bit of trouble at the police station, you remember that, don't you" Her question made him tilt his head a little in confusion.

"A-A little, I think...it's not very clear" At his answer, Hinata pressed on.

"What do you remember happening at the station then, Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she looked him straight in his eyes. He softly laid his head back on the pillow, and stared up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to put together all the thoughts in his head.

"I-I remember being escorted there...the deputy...he took me down the stairs...and put me in a cell...I felt tired and a little hazy at that time...I was feeling irritated, can't recall why...and-and it gets blurry from then on...I-I think I laid down to take a nap...after that...after that I-I just feel like I w-woke up right now" His facial expression showed he was just as confused as the doctor.

"Do not lie to me, Sasuke. I need the truth, this won't work if you don't tell me what made you do all that in the police station" Her acquisitions seemed to agitate him a bit, as he squirmed in his cuffs in frustration.

"Goddamnit, Hinata! I swear I'm not lying to you...Tell me...what did I do? Did-Did I kill someone again? Is that why I have an head injury?" Hinata looked deep into his eyes and she could see no lie in them. It seemed like he really did not know what he did. And that realization opened up a whole new door for Hinata to wonder the extent of his mental conditions. But for the time being, she needed more evidence.

"You didn't, Sasuke. Nobody got killed. Although you definitely did cause quite a commotion. I wasn't there, but from what I was told, you bashed your head against the jail bars which explains the head and all, and you injured a couple of lawmen who tried to subdue you" She explained in a soft tone, trying to measure his reaction. Which in this case, was more frustrated groans as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"I knew this was going to happen. This goddamn noise...these annoying fucking voices...they will never go away, Hinata...I told you this would happen. If the thirst isn't sated...I told you they would go crazy..." This was yet another new side of Sasuke Uchiha she was seeing. This face was different then the one she met a couple of days ago. This one had a more sympathetic expression on his face, and also, much less hostility. This made her want to comfort him, to calm him down.

"I won't lie to you, Sasuke. I will not sugarcoat this whole ordeal and say 'I will make you well'. This will be a long and exhausting procedure, for the both of us..." She gently placed a hand on his arm, which made him turn to her and see her with a comforting and warm smile on her face. "...But I promise you, Sasuke...we'll make it through this...together".

She saw the way his face softened, as he quietly nodded before again turning his eyes to the ceiling. The room became quiet for awhile as Hinata quickly wrote a new piece of information regarding Sasuke Uchiha.

**|Patient seems to be suffering from a bipolor disorder. Evidenced by the fact that he says he does not remember the violent episode and says he blacked out before it all happened. Which leads me to believe or think, that the patient is suffering from this disorder, and that he has two or even more then two sides to him. The side I am talking to now, is the more gentler and calmer face. While the other one, is the side that seems to be more violent and erratic and aggressive.|  
**

"You should've...you should've killed me, Hinata" Hinata stops writing when she hears his voice, looking up she sees him looking at her with a look of sorrow in his eyes. "You could've put a stop to me. You could've given all the families I've destroyed the closure they deserved. You could've put an end to my miserable existence...why didn't you?"

Those ebony eyes, that seemed like an endless ocean of black filled her with so many troublesome emotions. Emotions that wanted to lock away. The way he looked at her, as if he was staring into her soul itself. She couldn't begin to speak for awhile and when she spoke, her answer shocked the man who was listening.

_"I don't know why...I guess I just always was a little crazy when it came to dealing with the man who stole my heart"._

Hinata ignored her raging heart and quickly changed the topic and turned back to her notepad and started writing before turning to the Uchiha to start his first session.

* * *

**11:21 pm| Konoha Police Department| Sunday**

While the city and the people slept peacefully, the protectors who spent their lives on the line stayed awake even through the long nights, abiding to their oath of protecting the city.

One particular deputy sat at his desk with his third cup of coffee, and a dingy yellow lamp that was lighting the literal dozens of files that were sprawled over his desk. Most of the other policemen were slowly taking their leaves, with the only exceptions being the ones who were on standby in case of any sorts of emergencies. Even the Lieutenant had gone home, saying something about his nagging wife and daughter.

While on the other hand, Deputy Nara, who was once again pulling another all-nighter, was still in the station wrecking his brain and body trying to put together the puzzle that was Sasuke Uchiha. Even though his fellow policemen told him that the mission was done, that he had been caught. Shikamaru wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. He wanted to know each and everything about his greatest case. He wanted to know where the Uchiha came from. Where he was born. Where was his family. And if they were dead, then he needed to know what happened to them.

There were a lot of questions and not a lot of answers. The Uchiha was almost like a ghost, there was not a single trace of him in the system, no id, no name, no back history or anything. It was like he just popped out of thin air, like a ghost.

But he knew that wasn't the fact. For one, he wasn't the type to believe in ghosts and second, he knew that he just needed to look harder. He had to have some kind of trail from his past that could lead the deputy to him.

"Still burning the midnight oil I see, Shika" The deputy looked up and saw a fellow detective standing in a rather suggestive pose, while eyeing him with a sensual and predatory gaze.

"Detective Yamanaka. I thought the Lieutenant gave you the day off" Introducing, Ino Yamanaka. A young 26 year old detective who was assigned to the interrogation and torture detail. An old friend of the deputy. The detective didn't portray the image of a hardened cop, not with her long blonde hair, and blue eyes. But as playful as she was, she was just as fierce and violent at her duty.

"I did, but then I remembered you telling me to do something for you, so here I am" The detective was dressed in black pants and a matching black blazer on top. Shikamaru noticed that she was holding a file in her hand and it made him realize what she was here for.

"I wonder what poor Sai would think if he knew his faithful fiancee was coming to see another man in the dead of the night" The Nara remarked with a small mischievous grin. But the girl smirked even wider in return.

"Oh my, Shika you pervert! How dare you suggest something of that sorts? Do you not know how to talk to a lady?" The girl fake gasped and acted and did all that with a shit-eating grin on her lips.

"Didn't know I was talking to a lady, but still, my apologies if I offended you...now, you got something for me, Ino" Shikamaru asked in a serious tone, erasing all hints and traces of playfulness in his voice. And at the same time, the girl also lost her grin and stood firm and tall as she placed the file on his desk.

"I tried to find whatever I could. There's nothing that matches with him at first. No names in the database, no family or anything. But, while I was searching I did find a picture of a man who oddly resembled the Uchiha" Ino came up next to the deputy and opened the file, on the first page, Shikamaru saw the picture of a man, and he also immediately saw the similarities between the Uchiha and this stranger. He observed as Ino continued.

"But he also seems to be a dead end, despite the similar features, his surname is Ama. Fugaku Ama. And from what I could dig up, he seems to have been dead for almost more then 20 years now" Shikamaru eyed the information word by word. It was not a good start, but atleast it was something.

"How did he die?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the girl, who immediately smirked in an ominous way.

"That is where things get interesting. The man was killed in his home, but the killer was never caught and the case was closed because of the lack of evidence" This got Shikamaru's attention as he started wondering all the different possibilities and clues that could help him. But all in all, he realized what he had to do. Even if this man was or was not related to Sasuke Uchiha, he knew what he had to do.

"Where did he used live" The deputy asked as he dragged back his chair and stood up. The girl once more scanned the file and replied immediately.

"Amegakure. The rain country...why" The girl watched with a confused look on her face as the deputy put on his coat and picked up his keys. He lazily fixed his wrinkled coat, and took a sip out of his coffee, before turning to the blonde haired girl.

_"Good then. Pack up tonight, Detective. You and I are going to be taking a little trip of Amegakure"._

* * *

**Well, now that was fun. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the interactions and the dialogues. I'm hoping my hard work is getting through to you all. Although this chapter was a little slower then the ones before, but I think we needed to slow down a little. So i hope you liked it.**

**We are going to be seeing more of Sasuke and Hinata's sessions in the coming chapters. And on the other hand, the duo of Shikamaru and Ino are going on the hunt to find out about Sasuke's past.**

**So, with that said, please enjoy reading and tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**

**P.S. The rating has been changed to M.**


End file.
